An Arranged Marriage
by M.G.S.H
Summary: To unite two warring kingdoms Princess Caroline of Caelum and Prince Nicklaus of Gora Dum are wed. But neither are wholly satisfied with the union-at first that is. But as they grow closer they both begin to fear that the secrets they keep will reveal themselves. And if that happens they wonder-will our love survive? This is Klaroline, but has other VD characters too.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A girl was laced into a marble white lace ball gown with embroidered lace guipure. The bodice was boned so it would look stiff and clung to the girl's body. The bodice cinched at the waist and a heavy skirt began. Special pads had been attached to the girl's hips to allow the dress to fan out and create a wide, voluminous skirt. A towering gold crown encrusted with pearls and emeralds sat upon her head covered by a lace guipure veil. Beside the crowned girl stood seven other girls dressed in ivory lace gowns with gold tiaras on their heads. Each girl had a bouquet of golden roses held together by bands of emeralds and pearls. Not a smile could be seen amongst the girls, each knowing the weight of what would happen in moments.

The sound of a harp drifted towards the girls and they lined up. Three girls grabbed the crowned girls veil and train while two of the girls stood in front and behind of the crowned girl. A set of polished mahogany doors opened before the girls and they entered the room. Every person in attendance stood as they entered and now a few smiles could be seen. The girls walked slowly down the aisle towards an elaborately robed priest and a boy who was already kneeling before the priest.

The boy had hair as light as sunlight and eyes that were a brilliant blue. His body was lean but well muscled causing his clothes to pull tight. A top his head was a crown of silver and diamond that shone even in shadows. He did not glance at the girls coming towards them or even seem to know that anyone else was around him. He remained perfectly still before the priest.

The girls reached the priest and the crowned girl kneeled down. The other girls bowed and stood off to the left beside two figures clothed in gold. The girl and boy did not glance at each other. They didn't dare with their families and court watching. The ceremonies attendants sat themselves and the priest began.

"We gather today to create peace between two warring kingdoms through the holy bond of matrimony," bellowed the priest. The girl stared at her hands and the boy stared at the altar behind the priest. The priest smiled at the golden figures and at a pair of figures clothed in silver.

"I ask our bride and groom to repeat after me before the gods and those who love you. _Never shall I let lust into my bed. Never shall I let greed into my heart. Never shall I neglect or terrorize my home. Never shall I be unkind or unjust_," he said. The boy and girl repeated his words and he continued on.

"_I shall rule with a fair hand, heart, and head. I shall rule with compassion, care, and competence. I shall rule with as an equal and treat my spouse as an equal_," he said. The boy and girl once again repeated his words and he smiled at them both.

"_Before the gods I promise that I shall defend my kin and country. Before the gods I promise I shall be faithful to my kin and country. Before the gods I promise I shall be just to my kin and country_," he said. The boy and girl repeated him and he removed their individual crowns.

"_Before the gods I promise you my eternity. Before the gods I promise you my all. Before the gods I bind myself to you and you to me_," he said. In clear resonating voices the girl and boy repeated his words and the priest motioned with his hands. Two lesser priests brought forth two crowns. Each crown had a band of gold that was encrusted with diamonds and two silver wings decorated with emeralds and pearls. The girl bowed her head and the boy crowned her. The boy bowed his head and the girl crowned him. The boy and girl held hands and turned stiffly to the ceremonies attendants.

"Long Live the Queen. Long Live the King," cried the ceremonies attendants.


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline

The carriage rumbled along silently and I stared glumly out the window. Rain poured down from sky and grey clouds dusted the air. My legs had grown stiff and my hair pins were poking my head. I ached to rip them out but that simply wasn't done. Especially not in the company of one's husband. I frowned at the thought and continued to lookout the window. The curtains suddenly fell and I looked at my husband who was closing his eyes to sleep. I pushed one of the curtains back and leaned against the carriage wall, watching the rain fall. It wasn't a terribly interesting pass time but I longed to be out there. I longed to get out of this velvet prison and feel the air on my face. But that was not done in the company of one's husband. Especially not mine.

We had been riding for a day and a half now, stopping only to change horses and drivers. We slept in the carriage if we got tired and ate when we changed horses. I had been allowed to change my clothes once. But we mainly stayed on the move. It would take us another half a day to get to the Isle of Mist where my new husband and I were to make our seat. And then there would be the festivities. The nobility of the surrounding area had prepared games, feasts, a hunt, and a dance. And not just for one day. The festivities were to least a fortnight. And then our married life would begin.

Some would say it had already begun. That it had begun the night we consummated the marriage. But that had been a night I knew my husband would never acknowledge. He had believed our pagan rituals to be nonsense but on this matter my parents' insisted. So we married in the Temple of the Three and at night went to the fires. I smiled at the thought and was glad my husband was asleep. My parents had timed my marriage so the ceremony was in time with the Festival of the Maiden. Every year on the summer solstice great bonfires were lit across all of Caelum. Music filled the air and spirits were a plenty. And when the night fell every flowered maiden would lie by the fires and take a mate or mates for the night. And when she arose she was no longer a part of the Maiden but instead a part of the Mother.

My parents had been wise to time my wedding as they did. The people of Caelum wouldn't have seen my marriage as valid unless I had participated in the Festival of Maidens. But that is merely because flowered maidens were treacherous. They had not proven their fertility or made a sacrifice to the Mother yet. They still belonged to the Maiden and one who belonged to the Maiden could never marry. By going to the fires my parents had made my marriage reality in the eyes of the people.

And now we were going to make my marriage reality in the eyes of my husband's people. Who are now my people as well. I closed my eyes for a moment and just listened. His breathing was soft. The rustle of the carriage was loud. And patter of the rain hypnotic. I would have to grow accustomed to these sounds. They were the sounds of my new home. The husband I would share my power and bed with. The means by which I would be forced to travel by. And the weather that constantly raged about the Isle of Mist. One day the laughter of children, the clashing of swords and the voice of my husband's mistress would be familiar as well. I looked at my husband and then back away. It wasn't custom in Caelum to keep a mistress after you married. It was considered a slight against the gods. But in Gora Dum some men had many wives and many mistresses. And one day so would my husband. My mother had ensured that I entered into this union fully aware that I would never have a life of bliss. My marriage was a political one, not a romantic one.

I closed my eyes again and let my mind wander. But wandering in one's own mind was dangerous. The thoughts that lurked could be treacherous. And mine certainly were. They made me long for my home, for my castle on the cliffs. I wanted to look out my windows and see the men practicing their arms. I wanted to climb down from my tower and hear the sounds of my siblings at play. I wanted to watch my father play the fiddle and listen to my mother's stories of the Three. I wanted to go to the stables and see my companions again. But these thoughts are folly. They will only make me miserable in my new life and I will not add to my inevitably unsatisfactory life.

Oh I would enjoy being queen. I had been training my whole life to be queen. I had just assumed that I would be Queen of Caelum not Queen of Caelum and Gora Dum. And I always thought that I would rule alone, at least for a time. Political marriages aren't common in Caelum. One marries when one loves another and if consent is given. There are many who fall in love, have children, and never marry. It is just the way of Caelum. I looked back out the window and saw the other carriages trailing behind us. It was ridiculous this second ceremony. We were married. We had lain together. There was no need to drag my parents and half of Caelum's court across the kingdom. I looked at my husband and scowled. He had insisted that my parents and many of the gentry come to see this ceremony. I suspected he insisted so we would spend less time together. Though I doubt that is possible. I have ridden with my parents in their carriage up until today. And he rode alone, or supposedly he did.

I glanced at my husband and saw that he was awake. I looked away and he sighed.

"Would you mind closing the curtain?" he asked. I closed the curtain and he closed his eyes again. I looked at him and opened the curtain.

"I thought I asked you to close the curtain," he said.

"You asked me to close it and I did. You did not ask me to keep it closed, so I won't," I said. I looked back out the window and he forced the curtain shut. I reopened the curtain and he tried to close it again. I opened the curtain again and he narrowed his eyes.

"I would like to sleep. So could you please close the curtain?" he asked.

"No. I want to look out the window. It's the only entertainment I'm like to receive for quite some time," I said.

"There will be games, singers, dancers, and actors waiting for you at the Isle of Mist. You will be plenty entertained. So please close the curtain," he said.

"You think I care about a bunch of puffed up peacocks in silks and velvets? They can fight, bellow, twirl, and proclaim their way to Hell for all I care. Your traditions appall me. They reek of greed and gluttony," I said.

"Mind your tongue. I am your husband, not one of your silly companions," he said.

"I will mind my tongue when I stand before the Triple Goddess for judgment. Till them I shall say what I like and you can follow the peacocks to Hell," I said.

"A wife is supposed to be soft and submissive, not loud and defiant," he snapped.

"Then you must take another wife soon because I refuse to be subservient to any man. And don't ever forget that," I said. I looked back out the window and suddenly a sharp pain filled my cheek. Rage flowed through me and I looked over at my husband who had a smug grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in. I grabbed his arm, twisted him around, and slammed him into the wall of the carriage. He looked back at me surprised and I smiled at him though it was a cruel smile.

"You seem to mistake me for one of your Gora Dum whores. So let me make something perfectly clear. If you ever hit me again I will decapitate you in your sleep with your own sword and mount your head above my bed. Now I am going to leave the curtain open and you are going to go to sleep," I said.

"How can I sleep with all this light streaming in, you horrible bitch? It allows me to see your face and that gives me nightmares," he hissed.

"Then let me help you sleep," I said. I slammed his head into the side of the carriage with all the force I could muster and watched him slumped over. I leaned back and looked out the window. The rain was coming down rather hard now. It had caused the world to turn grey and dreary. But that would be my life from now on-grey and dreary. That had been our first conversation ever. We couldn't talk at the wedding and didn't want to talk at the fires. I awoke the next day to find myself alone. When I got back to the castle I was told to get dressed and that we were departing for the second ceremony. My husband had already left with the first half of the party. I looked over at my unconscious husband and smiled.

He was a fool. All men from Gora Dum were fools. They thought they were the superior sex and liked nothing more than telling that lie. My husband appeared to be no exception. I could have been soft and obedient if he had been kind and reasonable. But that seemed to be too much to ask. He would regret that fact later. I was the only daughter of the King of Caelum. Did he imagine that I was helpless? Did he think me an idiot? I had been raised to command armies and fight wars. I wasn't going to be bullied by some misogynistic prick.

If my husband was the example of the ideal of Gora Dum it seems I would have to teach them all a lesson. I can stand for him to sleep with other women and even to love other women. But I refuse to be disrespected and abused by him or any man for that matter. I looked away from him and back out the window.

We came to a brief stop and I climbed out of my carriage. I walked down the carriage line and found my parents carriage. I climbed in and they raised their eyebrows.

"Are you experiencing marital bliss?" asked Mother.

"I was once I knocked him unconscious," I said. Father smiled and Mother tried to frown, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"That is no way to start a marriage," said Mother.

"Neither is slapping your wife. But both have happened so it is best to move on," I said.

"What is the hold up?" asked Father.

"A tree branch," I said.

"Is he bleeding?" asked Mother.

"I used the pillowed wall of the carriage to knock him unconscious,"  
I said.

"Good. I would hate for the carriage to get stained. It is brand new after all," said Father. I smiled and Mother glared at him. The carriages began to move and my mother turned her glared to me.

"He won't even notice my absence even if he wakes up," I said.

"Are you trying to lose his affections and ruin your marriage?" asked Mother.

"It is impossible to lose something you do not have in the first place," I said.

"Caroline what are you going to do? Your father and I will be returning the day after your second ceremony finishes-we don't be here to protect you anymore," said Mother.

"I'm going to do what I do best," I said.

"Then gods help that poor boy," said Father smiling. Mother smiled at that and I looked out the window. My husband was a daft fool.


	3. Chapter 2

Nicklaus

I watched Caroline get out of her parent's carriage and narrowed my eyes. I walked over and grabbed her elbow. She pulled her arm out and glared up at me. She folded her arms and her chin rose up. I waited for her parents to pass by; electing to ignore the knowing glance they gave me, and looked down at the little devil.

"I am your husband. It is custom that you listen to me," I said.

"In Gora Dum it is custom. In Caelum it is not," she said. I looked down at her and saw that same fierce look in her eyes that she had in the carriage. I sighed and looked away from her. I hadn't wanted to marry her. She was not the type of wife I had been raised to expect. She was a woman of Caelum and woman of Caelum had just as many rights as men of Caelum. Woman in Gora Dum are subject to the wills of their husbands. How could I control a wife that was used to controlling herself?

"It will not do well for you to blatantly ignore my orders in the presence of nobles from Gora Dum," I said trying to find the words to make her understand that I am her husband and she must listen to me.

"And what does that matter? You are their king and they will listen to you whether or not you have a willful wife," she said.

"They will not. They will see me as week and stupid," I said.

"Then they and I will be great friends," she said. I looked at her and she folded her arms.

"You look shocked. Is it my face again? Is this horrible bitch's face shaking your pigheaded beliefs?" she cried. She turned from me and walked off. She climbed up the castle stairs and walked into the foyer without me. I ran to catch up, but she walked swiftly seeming to not even notice the weight of her dress. The trumpets heralded her entrance and she walked slower looking about the crowded hall. I watched her for a moment before entering and saw that this was her natural state-which shouldn't surprise me. She was a princess-the only princess of Caelum and was heir to everything her father and mother owned. She had been raised to be strong, graceful, and determined. No one would ever doubt her words not when she appeared before them like this. She was too great to doubt when she looked as she did in this moment.

She looked to me and a brilliant smile spread over her face. I was shocked for a moment and then looked to her eyes which were dead as she looked at me. I walked over to her and she took my arm.

"It is just as you said," she declared loud enough for nearby nobles to hear. I hadn't said anything about the Isle of Mist. In fact until today I hadn't spoken to Caroline. But I could play along. She was presenting a united front and it was best that the court believed our union to be strong.

"Are you pleased?" I asked.

"Very," she said looking about. And I almost believed that that was true. We walked up to our thrones and took our seats. Our parents followed us in and the nobles were brought forth for introductions. I knew all from the Royal Court, but they were foreign to Caroline as her court had been foreign to me. She smiled graciously at them and even gave each a gift as a show of her good will. Apparently it was another Caelum tradition.

"I cannot speak for my husband as I cannot read his mind but I know he would echo me when I say how glad I am to be amongst you. I have long heard of the fabled beauty of the Isle of Mist and I can now see that the bards spoke not only of the land but of the people," she said. Smiles spread over the court like wildfire and several people chuckled. Caroline laughed and looked at me with that brilliant smile again.

"Your Grace speaks well. And might I say that is you who is fair and not only of face but also of tongue. We are pleased to welcome Your Graces to our humble home," said Lord Lockwood, the Lord of Lake Rock a small but bountiful island with a lake in the middle renowned for its healing properties. He was the wealthiest of the lords as well as the most comely and cunning. He looked at Caroline with a roguish eye and I tensed. I looked at Caroline and saw that she had noticed. But she hadn't tensed. Instead she had the look of a lioness about her. Most likely she wished she had a carriage to slam his head into. The thought made me smile and Lord Lockwood moved his eye to me. I let my smile fall and adopted a face as hard as stone. Lord Lockwood continued to smile but I saw the hungry look fade from his eyes. He was not so stupid as to ask for the right to share my wife's bed. Not that she would let him. If she would decapitate me, only in nightmares could I dream of what she could or would do to Lord Lockwood.

"Why thank you, Lord Lockwood. You are kind to say so and pray where is the Lady Lockwood? I hear she has the voice of a lark and would have so liked to hear a song," said Caroline. I watch Lord Lockwood scramble for an excuse and looked at Caroline. She knew full well what she was doing for she hated singers. Not only was she flogging his philandering, but she was putting him in his place. And his place was below hers. As for Lady Lockwood she was too badly bruised and pained to come to court. It was known.

"She is ill. I am sorry that Your Grace does not get to hear her sing," said Lord Lockwood.

"No more sorry than I, my lord. You must have her come to court soon. My brothers are to come in several weeks time and they love a good song. And I would be so happy to be well enough acquainted with your lady to ask her to sing for them," she said with a smile. I smiled and watched as Lord Lockwood comprehended. I looked at Caroline and Lord Lockwood bowed to take his leave. He left the hall as quickly as possible and soon a musician was brought out to welcome us. Food was brought out and wine began to flow. Caroline looked at me and I saw the lioness was still about.

"There are advantages to having a horrible bitch as a wife, Nicklaus," said Caroline.

"I must admit I enjoyed seeing you prick Lord Lockwood's pride," I said.

"I do not merely prick. In Caelum abuse is grounds for separation and even execution. And since I am queen I can grant her the separation and wed her to one of my brothers who will treat her far better than Lord Lockwood ever will," I said.

"He is a man of Gora Dum he will not part with his wife," I said.

"He will if he wishes to keep his cock," she said.

"Do you mean to maim every lord in here?" I asked.

"You will find that I am kind when a man shows kindness and compassion and that I am as cruel as the ancient wraiths of the Undying Lands when a man is harsh and unfair. And I am just the same with woman. But do not mistake me. It is not my first instinct or wish to be cruel," she said. She looked back over the court and I saw her eyes rest on her parents who were talking with the Lords of the Pebbles which were rocky islands made of coal and bone that were good from nothing but mining. The Lords of Pebble were not wealthy but they were honest and loyal.

"Then what was your first instinct in the carriage after I reprimanded you?" I asked.

"Reprimand? Nicklaus you struck me. Do not pretend to be blind as well as a fool it doesn't suit you," she said.

"But it was your first instinct to strike me wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes but I was angry. You are my husband and I had unrealistic expectations about marriage. I have grown up witnessing marriages made purely from and for love between people of Caelum or people who understood the ways of Caelum. The marriages I witnessed were full of bliss and content. But I was made perfectly aware of what sort of marriage this was when they told me of the betrothal. I know that this is a political union. I know you do not love me, Nicklaus. I am not foolish, not anymore," she said. I stared at her and looked away. It is as if I had been punched in the gut. It was true I did not love her. But no woman ever called her husband out on not loving her. No woman ever wanted to admit that her husband doesn't love her. And no one would admit that at some point in their life they had been foolish. It was a matter of pride, something I see in abundance at court. I looked back at her and then quickly away. She was insubordinate yes, but only a fool would completely discredit her.

I watched the entertainers and waved for a cup of wine to be brought over. Caroline declined the wine and instead drank water, only water. She declined all food and kept a fierce look on her face, thought she was careful to smile warmly at anyone who looked her way. I tried to watch the entertainers, but Caroline was far more interesting. And that is an advantage she has over the woman of Gora Dum. When you are raised to only obey you tend to become rather dull, at least conversationally that is. Caroline was different. While she appeared collected and reserved I could see how her eyes lit up when she talked to people or saw something that interested her. She seemed to have no problem speaking her opinions and never ran out of opinions to share, though she only shared them if she was asked. I kept watching her and saw that even Lord Lockwood could not stay away long. He returned within minutes of leaving and gravitated towards Caroline. And while she watched him with a wary eye, he had only adoration to give her, adoration and lust which was more than I had to give her. Caroline looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You have been staring at me," she said.

"You are my wife, can I not stare at you?" I asked.

"No, no you cannot. Go find some tart to charm into your bed," she said.

"You must hate me very much to want me to already stray from your bed," I said.

"I only wish for you to be happy, husband. And I am more than certain that I cannot make you happy," she said.

"More like you will make it more than certain that I cannot be happy with you," I said. Caroline smiled and looked over at me.

"I don't intend to make you unhappy. I intend to be myself and I cannot imagine that making you happy," she said.

"If your true self is anything like it was in the carriage I think that will prove to be true," I said.

"As I said earlier I was angry and I did something I should not have," she said.

"Is that an apology?" I asked.

"No, any apology I gave you on that subject would be meaningless since I am not sorry I did it. You are a very arrogant man and have very definite views on the place of woman. I cannot help but disagree on that matter and wish to display my disagreement to you," she said.

"I believe simply saying you disagreed would have sufficed," I said.

"Yes but then we would have had to talk for longer and you don't put me in a conversational mood," she said.

"We are talking now," I said.

"We are before the court-we cannot ignore each other," she said.

"So you are merely playing a part," I said.

"No, it is no part. I am your wife. I am queen. And I must act like it," she said.

"No one will ever mistake you for anything less," I said.

"Was that meant to be a compliment?" she asked.

"Yes I think so," I said. Caroline laughed and smiled at me-a genuine smile this time.

"What game do you play at?" she asked.

"No game. I merely find you interesting," I said.

"Well at least this marriage will not be a dull one then," she said.

"I never would have thought that," I said.

"Then what have you thought?" she asked.

"That we would both be very unhappy, especially me, and that our unhappiness would lead to confrontation," I said. The thought made me shudder. I would have to learn to control myself around Caroline. She wasn't raised to marry something like me. She was too light to be with something like me. And while I admire that light I knew I could easily extinguish it.

"Such a favorable thought," she said.

"It is an honest thought," I said.

"Let us hope that isn't the last one you have," she said looking at the court.

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

"I don't trust anyone," she said. And with that she turned away from me and I watched her with a sinking feeling in my stomach. But from what I knew not.


	4. Chapter 3

Caroline

The festivities for the evening ended and I found myself dreading the night to come. Not that Nicklaus was a bad lover-it was merely the fact that he was my lover at all that I didn't like. He had spent the entire evening watching me and it had been exceedingly tedious. Mother said he was just being attentive before the court, but I knew that wasn't true. I had bothered him. Something I had said had bothered him and he couldn't stop thinking about it. What exactly it was that I said I have no idea, but I don't think that really matters. At least not at the current moment.

I let my maids strip my clothes off and replaced it with a silk robe. I sat down on the bed and waited. I watched the door and soon heard the pounding off feet. The door swung open and Nicklaus walked in. He glanced at me and then quickly away. I looked at him and saw a blush creep over his cheeks under my gaze.

"Nervous?" I asked getting up and walking over towards him.

"Not a chance," he said with a grin. He closed the distance between us and I looked at him. I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh.

"My what fetching nightclothes you are wearing? Tell me when did your grandmother get to town?" I asked.

"You really know just the right thing to say," he said.

"I do try," I said with a smile. He shook his head and looked at me. His eyes wandered from my eyes to my body and I raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked.

"Immensely," he said. I took his face in my hands and smiled at him.

"Good because this is the last time you will ever see this," I said. His grin fell and a scowl took its place. He gripped my arm and looked at me with wild eyes.

"I am your husband, Caroline. I will have you whenever I please," he said.

"And I am your wife and I will say no to you whenever I please," I hissed. I removed my arm from his grip and folded my arms.

"Caroline I don't think you understand the concept of marriage. You see you are going to listen to me and I am going to do whatever I please," he said.

"You do realize how incredibly ignorant that sounds?" I asked.

"You do you realize what a pain you are," he cried.

"Says the man with views more antiquated than the dawn of time," I said. His scowl deepened and he turned away. He started to pace and I watched him wordlessly. His pace increased and I sat down. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You are infuriating," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I watched his mouth twitch and his fists clenched. He looked away from me and I stood up. I walked over to him and he turned to look at me.

"Why can't you be like other women?" he asked.

"Because that is no fun of course. Have you ever had fun?" I asked.

"How is this fun?" he asked.

"Don't lie yourself. Bickering with me is the most fun you've had in a long time," I said.

"You are a vain little thing aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said. He laughed and shook his head. I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I know my faults. Do you know yours?" I asked.

"I am faultless," said Nicklaus.

"Now who is the vain one? And here I was thinking you weren't half that bad," I said.

"Careful Caroline with such words you might give me the impression that you actually like me," said Klaus. I walked over to him, getting closer and closer, and looked up at him with a wicked grin.

"Oh I would never want to do that," I said.

"You little minx," he said smiling at me. I laughed and turned away. I walked over to the bed and looked up at Nicklaus.

"I can think of a few ways I can change that _might_ to a _will_-that is if you can handle it," I said.

"Is that a challenge, Caroline?" he asked. He walked over to the bed and covered his mouth with mine before I could give any answer. I smiled and Nicklaus stopped kissing me. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I am afraid I'm going to win-," he said.

"I would love to see you try," I said. I pulled him fully onto the bed and we both smiled.

…

….

…..

I awoke the next morning with strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around and shook my head. If I wasn't careful I would end up liking Nicklaus which would be rather unfortunate since I am most determined to hate him. I smiled at the thought and looked down at him. He looked so at peace, so happy-I almost wish I never had to wake him up. I stroked his cheek lightly and sighed. I watched the sun pick up the gold tones in his hair and smiled. He might have ancient views about woman, but he also has the most striking figure and handsome features I have ever seen. Not that I will be telling him that any time soon. I looked down at him and couldn't resist the urge to lightly press a kiss on his lips. He didn't stir at my touch and I smiled slightly. I moved to get out of bed and felt his grip tighten around my.

"Caroline come back to bed. It is far too early to be up and about," said a muffled voice. I smiled and turned around. I got back under the covers and looked over at Nicklaus.

"You are smiling at me," he said.

"Yes, yes I am," I said.

"Did I win your challenge?" he asked. I laughed and looked over at him with a wild smile.

"You won my challenge several times last night, Nicklaus. But I think I'll have to issue another one tonight just to make sure you were cheating," I said.

"Cheating? Me-never," he said. I rested my chin on his chest and he smiled at me.

"You are smiling at me too," I said.

"You are my wife-of course I want to smile at you," he said.

"I thought I was a horrible bitch?" I asked.

"You are a pain, but a pleasant one most the time," he said. I smiled and heard a maid enter the room. I glanced over and watched her start a fire. She looked at us and I saw a small smile spread over her face. I looked back at Klaus and closed my eyes.

"I don't want to go back to the festivities," I said.

"Is it the singers? You looked like you were going to strangle that traveling bard yesterday," he said.

"Just because I am a woman does not mean I want to hear every love ballad there is on this Earth. If I have to hear the song of the Sun and Moon one more time I will tear off someone's head," I said.

"I say you tear off Lord Lockwood's head," he said. I groaned and looked up at Nicklaus.

"Don't mention that odious man. He is constantly grating on my nerves," I said.

"It seems that not only are you beautiful, but you are also quite smart. It takes most people at least a few days to realize that Lord Lockwood is a most unfortunate acquaintance to have," said Nicklaus.

"But it is an acquaintance we shall be forced to have isn't it?" I asked.

"Till he drops dead," said Nicklaus.

"Don't tempt me," I said. I sat up and looked down at Nicklaus.

"Come on. We best get dressed. I would hate to miss a minute of today's games," I said. Nicklaus chuckled and I got out of bed. I called for the maid and walked into the dressing room. The maid laced up my corset and pulled my underskirts over my head. I settled them on my hips and she pulled out a large blue gown. She pulled the gown over my head and began to lace me up. I sucked in my breath and she finished lacing it up. I shifted the skirts a little and sat down to let her do my hair. I pulled on my bracelets and clasped one of my necklaces around my neck. The maid finished an elaborate braided updo and placed my crown atop my head. She secured the crown in place with pins and bowed to me. She left and I put on a pair of silk slippers. I walked out of the dressing room and saw that Nicklaus was dressed and waiting on me. He offered me his arm and I took it with a slight shake of my head.

"What?" he asked.

"To think that I was knocking you unconscious only yesterday and now I find that I don't have the urge to vomit in your presence anymore," I said.

"I am so glad," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't take such a judgmental tone with me. I know full well you can't or couldn't stand me either," I said.

"Yes but I never had to the urge to vomit around you. No I more so wanted to suffocate you in your sleep," he said.

"I've always found suffocation a rather lackluster way to die. If you have to murder me I would love to duel to the death," I said.

"I think I can manage that," he said with smile. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't think I could kill you-not even if I wanted to," he said. I smiled and looked up at him-shaking my head at him.

"It seems I will have to give up. I cannot possibly hate you now," I said.

"Hate me?" he asked.

"Oh yes-I was quite determined to hate you. But since you are being oddly pleasant and promising not to murder me I cannot hate you," I said. He laughed at that and we came to the doors to the throne room. They were thrown open and we were announced. We walked in, smiling graciously, and took our seats. I glanced at Nicklaus and silently cursed him. I was enjoying spending time with him too much. He was too easy to talk to. At this rate I wouldn't even be able to have a mild dislike for the man. And I must have some animosity towards him. Or else I will begin to think this is something other than a political union. And by the Triple Goddess I am just daft enough to think that he could possible love me one day. I cursed myself and looked out over the court. My eyes drifted back to Nicklaus who was gesturing to a servant and quickly looked away. The servant brought over a tray of food and set it on the table between our thrones. I picked at it absentmindedly and took a sip of water. I glanced at Nicklaus again and internally sighed. I was doomed.

I looked around the room for a distraction and smiled. I stood up and walked over to my parents. They smiled at me and my father gently kissed my cheek.

"You seem happy," said Mother.

"Sex can do that to a person," I said praying for her to not say anything further.

"Don't be so crass," she said as my father smiled and tried to hide a laugh. Mother's eyes fixated on something across the room and my comment was forgotten.

"Those two are ridiculous," she muttered in a low tone. I looked over my shoulder and saw the former king and queen of Gora Dum looming over Nicklaus who looked like he could tear them limb from limb. I studied his parents for a moment and found a scowl fix itself on my face. King Mikael was an arrogant ass who lorded over everyone as if he was a god. He was known for being abusive, hotheaded, and incredibly violent. His wife, Queen Esther, on the other hand was known to have a heart of ice and nerves of steel. She was cunning and malicious to a fault. The only one of her one of her five children that she loved was her eldest son Prince Finn. But she would never see Prince Finn again. He had fallen in love with a foreign King's daughter and relinquished his claim on the throne in order to marry her and rule beside her. Rumor had it that Mikael was quite livid when he found out and light an entire Opera house on fire. I watched their interaction with Nicklaus for a moment more and felt my frown deepen. I straight my shoulders and raised my chin. I walked over to them and looked at both of them with an unrelenting gaze. I simply stared at them for a moment and then let a rather alarming smile spread over my face.

"How pleasant it is to see you," I said in an acidic tone.

"Likewise," said Queen Esther.

"What a shame you are leaving us so soon," I said.

"We are not leaving for another fortnight," said Queen Esther.

"Why that cannot be true. I heard you were departing in two days time. Apparently you both wanted to begin a peaceful life outside of court and let your son ascend to his throne without your shadow's looming over him. What considerate parents you are," I said with dead eyes. Nicklaus looked from me to them and I looked at him. I smiled at him and then looked at his parents.

"I believe she is quite right, Mother. I heard the same thing," said Nicklaus. Anger flashed across his father's face and his mother visibly stiffened. I looked at them and smiled briefly.

"You best go. You have quite a bit of packing to do," I said. They bowed to us and walked out of the room with their attendants. I watched them live and smiled at Nicklaus. He looked up at me with gratitude and I took his hand.

"As I said yesterday there are advantages to having a horrible bitch as a wife," I said.

"You Caroline are an angel sent from the gods," he said.

"And don't you ever forget that," I said sitting down next to him.

"I have a feeling you won't ever let me," he said. I looked at him and smiled at him. He smiled back and I knew that I was doomed. I was going to love the idiot whether or not I thought it wise. He was going to get to me with those astonishing blue eyes and that annoying habit he had of always being confident. I was going to love him. And that was going to be the biggest mistake I ever make.


	5. Chapter 4

Short Warning: I am introducing many new characters in this chapter. Thus I have yet to fully get a feel for them. So please pardon any lackluster writing. And also Nicklaus is very playful and soft in this chapter-but that won't last forever at least not completely.

Nicklaus

I glanced up at her and couldn't help but smile. I found that happening to me quite often lately. I couldn't help it-not that I wanted to. Caroline was something worth smiling over. I watched as she shifted uneasily and I chuckled. She looked over at me and narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't funny," she said.

"Oh I think you are mistaken. This is quite funny," I said.

"I want them to like me. How is that amusing?" she asked. I stopped laughing and shook my head. I took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"They will love you," I said.

"You don't know that," she said.

"They are my siblings. I think I know them just a little better than you," I said.

"Only just," she said. I laughed again and she rolled her eyes. She smoothed her skirts again and sat up a little straighter. She took a deep breath and a herald announced the entrance of my siblings. I looked at the doors and watched as my siblings walked in. I smiled at them and then looked at Caroline who was watching them with avid eyes. I took her hand and she looked over at me. She smiled and looked back at my siblings. They came to a stop before us and they bowed.

"Your Majesties," they said.

"There is no need for formalities. I am always simply Nicklaus to you," I said. I stood up and embraced my family. I looked back at Caroline and held out my hand. She walked down the steps of the throne platform and took my hand. She looked at my siblings and smiled.

"This is Caroline Forbes," I said.

"Caroline, this is Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah," I said. She looked at each of them in turn and I saw her raise her chin slightly. I ducked my head to hide my smile and shook my head. She was waiting for them to say something, anything, that would hurt me and then she would spring. Caroline was very protective of the people she cared about, and it turned out the list of people she cared about was quite long, but Caroline was quick to develop an attachment to people. And I was fortunate enough to be one of those people.

"A pleasure," she said giving them a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I watched my siblings watch her and she raised an eyebrow. She looked them over and then looked at me.

"I've had tea set up in the rose garden so that you might relax and take refreshment after your journey. If you would care to join me," she said. Elijah and Kol stepped up and took either one of her arms. She walked out of the room with them and I took Rebekah's arm who was staring intently at Caroline.

"She doesn't like us," she said.

"Caroline hasn't had good experience with our family. She is very protective and Mother and Father made the mistake of not noting that," I said.

"They seemed to be in quite a foul mood when they returned-are you saying that that was her fault?" asked Rebekah.

"She saw them speaking with me and didn't like what she saw. So she sent them away from court," I said. Rebekah smiled and looked up at me with amused eyes.

"She isn't the wife I would have ever expected or picked for you-but you seem happy," she said.

"I am. She isn't what I expected or wanted. But Caroline is something extraordinary and I am lucky to have her," I said.

"Are you going soft, Nik? My my how the mighty have fallen," she teased. I laughed and shook my head. Once her words would have concerned me, but now they didn't matter as much. I didn't feel the need to constantly prove my strength or power-not with Caroline around.

"Does she know?" asked Rebekah.

"No she doesn't," I said quickly.

"She deserves to know Nik. You can't hide something like this for long and when she finds out she isn't going to like that you lied to her," she said.

"I know, but telling someone you are vampire as well as a werewolf isn't exactly easy. What do I say-_Oh good morning yes just having breakfast. Oh what am I having? Blood-yes I'm a bloodthirsty thousand year old vampire/werewolf. Would you like some butter for your toast?_ I need to right time and place to say something," I said.

"They say there is no time like the present," said Rebekah as we approached the tea table. Caroline poured everyone some tea and we all sat down.

"How was your journey?" she asked.

"Long and boring-Elijah wouldn't let us stop at any inns to rest. He was so eager to be here," said Kol.

"We were eager to have you here," said Caroline.

"I do hope you have gotten some good entertainment for our visit. The court at home has been rather dull since you left, Nicklaus," said Kol.

"You are just saying that because you have already slept with all the women there. And now none of them wish to sleep with you again," said Rebekah.

"I'm sorry to say that we didn't arrange any entertainment. I had had quite enough simpering singers and desperate dancers to last me a lifetime during our wedding festivities. But if you are truly bored with your home when your stay here is over you are more than welcome at my parent's court," said Caroline.

"There is no need to apologize, Caroline. I am sure we shall pass our time pleasantly here," said Elijah.

"I do hope so. I want you to be happy here," she said. And with that I couldn't hold back the grin I was suppressing. Caroline had a startling capacity for love and I knew for my sake any feelings she had for me were being transferred to my siblings as well. Not that she wouldn't hesitant to put them in their place if she thought they hurt me. That thought made me smile even more and I caught Caroline watching me. She smiled and shook her head.

"You look like a fool," she said.

"I am a fool. You make me a fool," I said.

"Then what a marriage we are in for," she said.

"Do I sense doubt in your statement?" I asked.

"Doubt of what?" she asked.

"Our potential for happiness in our marriage," I said.

"Don't be daft Klaus. I am quite content at the current moment and don't intend on being anything other than perfectly happy for the rest of my life-which you are to be a part of," she said. I smiled and Elijah cleared his throat. I watched as Caroline smiled and shook her head. It was easy to forget that other people were present when I was with Caroline. I could easily fall into a conversation about art or politics or music with her and become totally absorbed in it. She was easy to tease and possessed a sharper, fiercer wit than any of the girls I have thus far met. And it was hard not to let that totally engross me. Not that I really minded, but I had been told by more than one person that I would insult someone if I didn't pay attention to someone besides Caroline.

"You two are adorable," said Rebekah.

"We try," said Caroline.

"I'm frankly surprised. Nicklaus is rarely so gentle or kind with people," said Rebekah.

"I don't think he could resist me after I slammed his head into a carriage wall. He is quite the masochist," said Caroline. Kol choked on his tea and Caroline laughed an impish look in her eyes.

"Oh don't be so dull, Kol. Our interactions of that sort are much more interesting than simple abuse. Needless to say your dear brother does have some talents," she said. Kol looked at her with wide eyes and Caroline simply took a sip of her tea.

"Caroline you flatter me," I said putting a hand to my heart.

"Well I know how delicate your ego is," she said. Rebekah laughed and even Elijah smiled at that.

"Nik, I have to say that if you ever grow tired of your wife I would be more than glad to take her off your hands," said Kol. I growled and watched Caroline pale. She looked at me and I glared at Kol.

"Careful with your words, Kol. I don't take kindly to people speaking about my wife in such a way," I hissed. Kol looked taken aback and looked at Caroline. She raised an eyebrow and I saw that the color had returned to her. She looked at me and I smiled at her. I took her hand and Kol now shook his head.

"I do believe you have been tamed, Nik," said Kol. Caroline laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know what kind of woman you have been meeting or what your interactions with them are like, but they must be rather pathetic if you think that your brother simply caring for me means he is tame. Especially when we have the evidence that can prove him to be quite the opposite," she said. Kol watched her and Rebekah smiled at me.

"I think you have shocked Kol with your candor," said Rebekah.

"I doubt he meets very many honest women where he goes," said Caroline. A group of servants came over and placed several trays on the table. I watched as my siblings ate and chatted animatedly with Caroline. I sat back, smiling, and let Caroline carry the conversation. She was brilliant hostess. She was able to talk about fashion and dance with Rebekah. She could talk passionately about literature and music with Elijah. But it was Kol who she grew closest with. She could joke and tease Kol about his mischief and tell tales of her own much to Kol's delight. She didn't seem to wholly mind his earlier comment thought it still bothered me. I didn't want anyone else to have Caroline. And I didn't want to have anyone else besides Caroline. She was everything I should have wished for in a wife. I watched her listen to one of Kol's bawdy tales and watched as her eyes lit up with amusement. She turned to me and smiled.

"You have quite the interesting family," she said.

"I'm glad you like them," I said.

"Yes, I like them a great deal-I think I might like them a bit more than you," she said.

"That is only natural. How could anyone love Nik more than me?" asked Kol.

"Oh you are vain little thing, aren't you?" she teased.

"Only rightly so," said Kol.

"Kol is gifted with astonishing modesty as you can tell, Caroline," said Elijah. Caroline smiled at him and let out a laugh. And her laughter was like music to my ears. It caused a wild smile to spread over my face and I felt Rebekah watching me. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. She looked at Caroline and smiled at her as well. I looked around the table and saw that my siblings were giving their silent approval of Caroline. Not that I expected anything less. It is impossible not to like Caroline. She is strong, smart, and stunning in every possible way. She is a rarity in this world. I only hope that one day when she learns the truth that she won't hate me. I don't think I could live with her hating me, not now not anymore. I don't think I could live without her at all.

"I am very modest-well in all parts but one but I cannot help what nature has given me," said Kol.

"Or what nature hasn't give you," said Caroline. She took another sip of her tea and looked around the table.

"How long are you planning on staying? Klaus never told me," she said.

"Tired of us already?" asked Kol.

"Never. I just need to know for how long I am to instruct the local lords to send their daughters away so that you will not ruin them all," she said.

"I would never," said Kol with a smile on his face.

"We hope to stay for some time if you do not mind, Caroline," said Elijah.

"You are welcome for as long as you like, Elijah-all of you are," she said.

"If I am correct if our stay is too be a lengthy one it will overlap with your brothers stay," said Rebekah.

"Yes, yes it will," said Caroline with some strain. I looked at her and saw that something was off. Something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what. She had no reason to be concerned. My family was her family and I hoped that hers was mine as well. Caroline looked at me and brightened a little bit.

"I look forward to meeting them," said Rebekah. Caroline looked at her and narrowed her eyes in scrutiny for a moment. A smile spread across she face and her eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh I am sure they will look forward to meeting you as well," she said. We chatted ideally for a moment more and we soon excused ourselves. I walked back to the castle with Caroline and waited it will were absolutely alone to speak.

"Do you truly like them?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do. Though I must admit I am particularly fond of Kol," she said.

"Yes I noticed," I said stiffening. Caroline stopped and raised her chin slightly.

"Don't tell me you are jealous," she said.

"Is it unreasonable for me to be jealous? You took such an instantaneous liking to him-I cannot help but think that you prefer him," I said. She walked over to me and cupped my face with her hands. She smiled up at me and shook her head.

"You truly are a fool. You are my husband and you are the only one I ever want or could wish for. There is no one I would rather spend my life with," she said. I placed my hand over hers and smiled at her. I pulled her close to me and brought my mouth down on hers. Caroline eagerly accepted my embrace and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her even closer, eliminating any space between us, and smiled as I kissed her. She pulled away and she glowed with happiness.

"You will never have a reason to be jealous, Klaus. I only want you and I will only ever want you," she said.

"And I shall only ever want you," I said watching with boundless happiness as a smile spread over her face.


	6. Chapter 5

To answer a few questions from the reviews:

-Yes this is completely AU.

-I called him a boy because I have a very bad habit of referring to everyone as little children even if they are older than me. He is in fact "twentyish".

-And yes I knew that they fell in love rather quickly, but frankly they were already married and the only thing preventing them from feeling affection towards one another was their misguided belief that their marriage was doomed before it began because of where they were from and the way they were raised. But I promise you their relationship is not all smooth sailing. Where is the fun in that?

* * *

Caroline

"Would you be so kind as to shut up," I said not looking up from my letter.

"If you don't like what I am saying why don't you stop listening?" asked Klaus.

"I would love to, but unfortunately you talk at an uncommonly loud decibel," I said.

"Then leave," hissed Klaus. I glared at him and he narrowed his eyes. He turned away from me and kept talking to Elijah-his voice even louder than before.

"Oh trouble in paradise? Well I for one welcome it. You two seemed so in love yesterday that it was a bit ridiculous-you've only known each other for two weeks," said Kol. I looked up and glared at him. He smiled and went back to his breakfast. I looked at Klaus who kept his gaze away from mine. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Klaus had seemed fine after the tea, but as the night progressed he grew agitated and angry. He growled at the servants, snapped at his siblings, and he ended the night by breaking all the furniture in our room in a fit of rage. And of course, being the imbecile he is, he will not tell me why he is angry, so I cannot help. Not that I am particularly inclined to help him at the current moment. I would rather recreate that scene in the carriage right about now.

"I am certain though that if there is trouble it is all Nicklaus' fault. You wouldn't know it by the looks of him now, but his rage and violent tendencies are more feared than our father's back home. He had quite the reputation for making enemies," said Kol.

"Kol," said Klaus in a warning tone.

"Let him talk-the gods know you won't talk to me-so why not let him talk," I snapped. Nicklaus snarled at me and I sneered back at him.

"If you like talking to Kol so much why didn't you marry him?" asked Nicklaus.

"Maybe I should have," I hissed.

"Well as you so love to point out in Caelum you can leave your husbands, so please go, go and leave me. Marry Kol for all I care," said Klaus.

"What is your problem? You are acting like such an ass," I screamed.

"Silence, Caroline. I don't want to hear anymore from you," he bellowed.

"Or what? Are you going to beat me and leave me trapped here like Lord Lockwood does? Or are you just going to honor Gora Dum tradition and marry another woman," I snapped.

"If you will not be quiet I shall rip your tongue out," he said.

"And I will then rip your heart out," I said.

"I would like to see you try," hissed Klaus.

"By the Triple Goddess I swear that I will not take this from you. What is your problem! Answer me that. Are you a manic or something? Does the little King need a nap? You know what I'm done. I will not force you to talk to me. I honestly should know better, but I was a fool. I have no more to say to you," I said. I looked away and closed my eyes for a moment. I quickly recollected myself and opened them again.

I took a bite of my breakfast but pushed it away. I looked at my letter and pushed it away as well. I have no taste for pastries and letters right now. The only thing I wanted to do is put Nicklaus' head through a wall. He was being absolutely nonsensical. He had ruined the first night of his family's visit and had ruined my night as well. And we had been in a good place. I had grown to like Nicklaus over our weeks together and I thought we were happy. I thought I was well on my way to being quite in love with my husband. And I had thought that Nicklaus had felt the same. But perhaps I was wrong; perhaps he wasn't as fond of me as I thought. If he wasn't then I was a damn idiot for believing him-for falling for him. I glanced over at Nicklaus and sighed. I massaged my temples as my frustration with him became a pounding headache.

I stood up and walked quickly out of the room. I walked outside and took a deep breath. The air was warm and damp, but right now that was a welcome relief. The sun was partially obstructed by the heavy mists that surrounded the Isle and a pleasant silence filled that air. I had grown used to the mists and silence-I had grown used to many things over the last two weeks. And damn Klaus for being one of those things. Damn him and his stupid charming accent. I sighed and leaned against the railing. If he would just talk to me-and I don't mean bantering or teasing, I am sure we could sort this out. I could help, or at least try to. But he wouldn't let me-and like hell I was going to sit around waiting for him to open up to me. I walked downstairs and into one of the gardens. I heard purposeful light footsteps coming towards me and turned around.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"You seemed unwell and I was concerned," said Elijah his voice soft and serious. He looked at me and I felt his eyes analyzing me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask Klaus," I said.

"I'm asking you," he said.

"And I don't have an answer. He just snapped," I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

"At you?" asked Elijah almost a little critical.

"I meant in a general sense. I've never seen him like this-not even when your parents were here," I said.

"You've only known him for two weeks-and from what I see he is different with you. Happier, more relaxed, he seems almost at peace when he is with you-and that is something that is rare for my brother. He needs you," said Elijah.

"Perhaps you should tell inform him of that fact," I said.

"He knows, Caroline. And if he didn't before he does now-Kol has been informing him of your importance nonstop ever since you left the room. You seem to have made quite an impression on him," said Elijah. I smiled and shook my head. I looked at him and he gave me a warm smile.

"This isn't what I expected," I said.

"This isn't what any of us expected, especially Nicklaus. I don't think he ever expected to be happy," said Elijah. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Nicklaus' relationship with our parents is strained at best," said Eljah.

"I know," I said.

"It is worse than you know. My father has abused, neglected, and terrorized us all for years, but Nicklaus always got the worst of it. And that changed Nicklaus. He grew hard and angry. He became obsessed with the idea of power and absolute obedience. He wanted to rule and my father was determined to prevent him from doing so at any cost. And that resulted in a tragedy that has never left Nicklaus," said Elijah.

"My father? Don't you mean our?" I asked. Elijah paused and a pained expression settled itself on his face.

"Mikael raised Nicklaus, but he is not Nicklaus' father. Our mother was unfaithful with a local butcher once-and my father knows," said Elijah. I looked away from him and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again.

"Is that an excuse for his behavior?" I asked.

"No, but perhaps it shall make you understand why at times it might be hard for him to simply be happy with you," said Elijah.

"Mikael isn't here-there is no one here who would cause him pain. He has no reason to be unhappy," I said.

"But we are here now and we are a reminder of his past, of his unhappiness, of Mikael," he said in a quiet voice, so quiet I almost couldn't hear. I walked over to him and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It is not your fault and it is not Nicklaus' fault either. This is Mikael's fault. Our relationship is broken because of Mikael. My brother is broken because of Mikael. But I have hope-you have given me hope that things can change," said Elijah. I smiled at him and he inclined his head as he watched me.

"I don't know what it is, but there is something about you, Caroline, something strong and fierce, and yet you are so full of life. Nicklaus is fortunate to have you," he said. I shifted my stance and ducked my head. I took a deep breath and looked up at Elijah.

"I'm going to go find Klaus," I said. I bowed slightly and turned away. I walked off careful not to go too fast and took another deep breath. I got back to the castle and stopped. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I would have to be more careful. Elijah wasn't like the others. He had much more control over his emotions. He wouldn't be blinded by love or friendship. He would notice my odd behavior. He would notice my habits and any changes. He would notice that I was a vampire. And only the gods know what he would do if and when he found out. Vampires are an accepted part of life here, but that doesn't mean people like them. I am sure that Elijah would love to have the chance to kill a vampire. I am sure many would love to see him kill a vampire. I pounded my fist into the wall and a smile spread over my face. I could always drink from him and then compel him to forget. I felt my fangs poke out at the thought and took another deep breath. The lust for blood washed over me and I sped up to my room. I called for my maid and she entered the room. She took in my condition and looked around. She locked the door and swept her hair to the side. I walked over and sank my fangs into her neck, reveling in the feeling of euphoria that washed over me. I lost myself in the bloodlust and heard a door open. My maid pushed me away and looked towards the door. Standing before us with a shocked expression was Kol. He looked at me and then at the maid. I bite my wrist and held it up for my maid. She drank from my wrist without hesitation and I kept my eyes on Kol. My maid stepped away and I checked to see if her bite wound had healed. It had and she bowed. She left the room and I folded my arms.

"You're a vampire," he said.

"How astute of you, tell me what gave me away was it my fangs or the fact that I was drinking someone's blood?" I asked.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"It's a little family tradition. It began back when the war against Gora Dum began. Your side had vampires and we didn't. So our witches stole the spell that created the vampires and turned the royal family. They wanted our rulers to be strong. They wanted us to be able to protect the people. And we were," I said.

"But you are impossible. Your parent's couldn't have had you," he said.

"I'm older than I look," I said.

"Impossible, there would be some record of you," he said.

"My parents destroyed any records there were of me. But back then I had a much larger family. I had brothers and sisters who stood on the frontlines who protected the people-I was deemed too young. So I stayed at our palace and my siblings fought and died in the war. And so I became the heir to Caelum and here we are," I said.

"You have brothers though. They are to visit in two weeks time," said Kol.

"Adopted," I said. He looked at me and shook his head.

"This cannot be," he said.

"It is," I said.

"How could I not have noticed," he cried.

"A spell here, a spell there and I have the look and feel of a human," I said. He looked at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. I sat down and watched him think something over He walked over to me and took my firmly by the shoulders.

"We tell no one," he said.

"We tell no one," I repeated.


	7. Chapter 6

Nicklaus

I paced back and forth waiting for Elijah to return. I looked up as he entered the room and he stopped, noting my frantic disposition.

"Can you smell that?" I asked. Elijah became completely still for a moment and then looked at me.

"Blood," he said. I nodded and went back to pacing.

"There are many humans here-it could have just be the result of a simple accident," said Elijah.

"There is another vampire here I am certain of it," I said.

"Let's not be irrational. It could be one of our siblings or as I suggested before merely an accident in which human blood was shed. Do not jump to conclusions," he said.

"Where is Caroline?" I asked.

"She went to find you," he said.

"I don't want her alone till we sort this out. If there is another vampire here she could be in danger. And I will not have her harmed," I said.

"We'll find her, Nicklaus. But you must calm down," said Elijah.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I be calm when there is another vampire running about? How can I be calm when Caroline went against Father? You know how he is. You know what he could do," I bellowed. Elijah stepped towards me and I turned away. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"You must regain control unless you wish to frighten Caroline. She should not find out about you or us in this manner," he said. I removed my arm from his grip and walked out of the room at a human pace. Elijah followed me out and we walked to Caroline's room. I threw the door open and Caroline looked up from where she sat with Kol.

"Have you decided to break the door as well?" she asked. I looked at them and saw how close they were to one another. I growled and Caroline rolled her eyes. Kol looked slightly amused at my state and cast Caroline a look of concern. She glared at me and stood up. Kol took this as his queue to leave. He left the room after giving Caroline a worried look and was followed out by Elijah.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked.

"Caroline, love just leave it be," I said. She walked up to me; chin raised, and arms folded, and fixed me in my spot with a venomous glared.

"You can't tell me to leave it be. Not after you come storming in here as if I was in distress. You will tell me what is the matter," she said.

"I thought you said you were done," I snapped.

"I was. I most certainly was. But how can I not wonder what is possessing you to storm about the castle as if an enemy was hiding in every shadow? You have been yelling and snapping at everyone. You have broken all the furniture in our room and now you are here to break the furniture in my private rooms as well. And I put special emphasize on the word private so you understand that I am not forgiving or forgetting how you just barged in here," she spat.

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"What pathetic excuse. What is it that you are really afraid of?" she asked.

"Afraid? I am afraid of nothing," I said.

"Oh gods we are back to this. Klaus the fearless boy king of Gora Dum is back! Good riddance to any sense or logic you possessed over these last two weeks," she cried. She looked up at me with fiery eyes and I tried to look away. But I couldn't. I couldn't lie to her. I didn't want to. But I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her about the real reason Elijah was so eager to get here. I can't tell her about the other vampire in the castle. She was just a human. She isn't like my family and I. And I knew she wouldn't see it that way. She would hunt the vampire down without an ounce of fear and would get herself killed. And I can't have that. I refuse to live without her. She looked up at me, waiting for some explanation, and then she just shook her head.

"I care about you, Klaus. But if you aren't willing to share all of your life with me, I don't see how this can work. We are supposed to be ruling together. We are supposed to be in this together. I don't want to be in a marriage where you only share part of your life with me. I don't want to just live half of a life. You must decide whether we are going to be completely together or whether we are going to treat this as it was originally intended to be-a political union and nothing more," she said. She brushed past me and out the door. I stood still and heard her soft footsteps retreating. I yelled and slammed my fist against the wall. The wall cracked and I spun away. I can't tell her. I can't tell her that I am a hybrid. I can't tell her that my family is entirely made up of vampires. I can't tell her that there could be a vampire out to get her hiding here in the castle. And I can't tell her Elijah's news. I can't tell her that a war could be brewing. The headstrong woman would want to dawn her armor and lead the armies onto the battlefield. And if she did that I would lose her. But if I didn't tell her I could lose her as well. Well I wouldn't really lose her, she would stay and rule with me. But our relationship would be cold, calculating, and loveless. And I cannot have that sort of relationship-not with Caroline at least. I walked out of the room and saw Caroline talking with Kol. They looked at me and turned away. They walked out of my view and I saw that Elijah had been waiting for me.

"Don't say a word," I snapped.

"It isn't my place," said Elijah. I looked at him and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I only wish to say for my part I would not oppose you telling Caroline the truth. I think she deserves to know," said Elijah.

"It isn't that simple," I said.

"Nothing ever is," he said.

"We need to focus. Kol can protect Caroline if something happens. We must find and eliminate this other vampire before it does anything rash," I said. Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"The new vampire must wait. Have you thought any more on that I told you yesterday?" asked Elijah.

"Father is a fool," I said.

"He is angry and he has been for the last thousand years. He wants the kingdoms and he wants you gone," said Elijah.

"But to ally with that sniveling Lord Lockwood and Marcellus is ridiculous," I said.

"They are both powerful in their circles. There are many werewolves who will follow Lord Lockwood and Marcellus controls an entire city of vampires. Father is building an army and he will set them against you," said Elijah.

"Again I say he is a fool. He cannot win," I said.

"Do not underestimate him," warned Elijah.

"I know perfectly well what Father is capable of, Elijah," I said.

"Then you know that you cannot take this lightly," he said.

"What of the witches?" I asked.

"The witches have always been elusive and have never troubled us, so we have never bothered to keep a close eye on them. I looked into their whereabouts and found that most were dead or fled," said Eljiah.

"And where did they go?" I asked.

"It is impossible to tell. Someone is protecting them. Someone with immense amounts of power," said Elijah. I paused and looked at Elijah. He raised an eyebrow and I looked at where Kol and Caroline once stood.

"Kol was always friendly with the witches. We can have him look into the matter," I said.

"You'll have to separate him from Caroline first," said Elijah. I whirled around and growled at him. He shook his head and smirked.

"I merely mean that this is the first time he has had a true friend in over a thousand years. He isn't going to be parted from her for long periods of time," said Elijah.

"He will if I say so. She is my wife, not his," I snapped.

"Don't begrudge him his happiness, Nicklaus. We don't begrudge you yours," said Elijah.

"But she is my wife," I bellowed.

"And don't you think she would like a friend? Especially a friend who can protect her if any threats arise," said Elijah. I narrowed my eyes and paced. He watched me walk and I glanced over at him.

"We'll have Kol look into the witches and this other vampire. You and I shall focus our efforts on preventing a war. And Rebekah well she'll have to appear before she can be of any use," I said.

"Rebekah is enjoying her visit," said Elijah.

"She has taken a man to bed, you mean," I said.

"She is lonely, Nicklaus," said Elijah.

"Then get a friend," I said.

"Like Kol has?" said Elijah. I glared at him and he chuckled. He shook his head and I kept pacing.

"I have not seen you this protective of someone in a long time," said Elijah.

"Caroline is everything to me," I said.

"I admit she is incredible, though a little combative and crass-I can only assume that is why you and Kol have taken such a liking to her," said Elijah.

"Not everyone feels it necessary to be as proper or virtuous as you do," I said.

"I am a man of my word, Nicklaus. Nothing more," said Elijah.

"Are you implying that I am not?" I asked.

"I meant nothing but the comment except that I try to do what I feel is right and I always remain unwavering in what I believe is right. And what I feel is right at the current moment is to forget about this other vampire and focus on Father. I don't want us to be caught unaware-not like last time," said Elijah his eyes darkening.

"I will keep this family safe, Elijah. That is a promise," I said.

"Since Finn has left is it my job to protect the family-not yours. You have a realm to think of," said Elijah.

"My realm means nothing without my family," I said. Elijah smiled and shook his head.

"If someone had told me that you felt this way a month ago I would have christened them a liar. You are much changed," said Elijah.

"Tell that to the little imp who keeps giving me ultimatums," I said.

"I don't see why you are so surprised or offended. If I recall you love to give ultimatums," said Elijah. I looked at his amused expression and saw that he was teasing. Elijah, the stoic elder brother, was attempting to be witty. I shook my head and looked at him, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I'm glad you're here," I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll always be here for you," said Elijah.

"Always and forever?" I asked.

"Always and forever," he said. I looked at him and then back to the spot where Caroline had stood. Maybe it was time to include someone else in our always and forever.

"She can handle it," said Elijah.

"I don't doubt her strength or her heart. I only doubt my own. I cannot live without her, Elijah. I don't want to. And I couldn't stand it if she thinks me a monster," I said.

"If you think that she would ever say or treat you as such then you do her a great discredit and I would have to say you don't deserve her," said Elijah.

"I already don't deserve her," I said.

"Nicklaus you deserve to be happy. If she makes you happy then you need to be honest and you need to fight for her. And if she cares for you even a fraction of the amount I think she does then she will accept you and she will fight for you as well. But you need to give her the chance to prove that. You need to give what you have a chance. And you can only do that by being honest," said Elijah. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Damn you," I said. I turned away from him and went storming off.

"Caroline! Caroline!" I screamed. As I walked away I could hear Elijah chuckle and hoped to the gods he was right about this.


	8. Chapter 7

Caroline

I walked beside Kol and heard him sigh. I looked over at him and he smiled. I looked away and he sighed again.

"What is it, Kol?" I asked.

"I am only thinking of what Nik will do when he finds out you're a vampire," said Kol.

"He'll do nothing. He can't do anything-not to me at least," I said.

"Don't underestimate his rage," said Kol.

"Don't underestimate me," I said.

"Caroline, you don't know him like I do. He will lash out-he doesn't like secrets. He will see you keeping this from him as a betrayal," said Kol.

"He won't find out. Not from you and not from me," I said.

"I don't like keeping secrets from him," said Kol.

"I don't either. But it is better this way," I said. Kol looked like he was about to say something, but I shook my head and we walked in silence. I wish I could tell Nicklaus, but I can't. This isn't just my secret to share. If I tell Klaus that will put my entire family at jeopardy and I won't do that to them-I can't. It's not that I think Klaus will hurt me or my family-I know he won't. It is what others will do that worries me. Most accept vampires and treat them as equals, but there are many out there in the world that see vampires as monsters. They think we kill for fun and terrorize the locals. They think we are abominations. And if those people found out that the entire royal family of Caelum is vampires they would come after us. No, Klaus can't find out. I glanced at Kol and took a deep breath. He wouldn't tell anyone. I knew he wouldn't. He was my friend-my only friend here.

"Caroline, please-leave, run away, go home, just don't stay here. I worry about what will happen once your secret is revealed," said Kol. I looked at him and took his hand.

"Nothing will happen to me, Kol. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me," I said. I heard footsteps coming our way and my name rang through the castle. I looked at Kol and saw that he had stiffened. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning with anger. As Klaus came around the corner Kol stepped partially in front of me and glared down his brother. Klaus stopped and took in the scene.

"Caroline we must talk," said Klaus.

"I don't think so," said Kol.

"Caroline," said Klaus. I looked at him and then Kol. I smiled up at Kol and he shook his head.

"Kol step aside," said Klaus.

"No," said Kol.

"Step aside, let me talk to Caroline. We must talk," proclaimed Klaus.

"I won't let you hurt her. She is my friend and I refuse to let you hurt her," said Kol his normally playful nature completely gone. He moved to stand completely in front of me and I heard Klaus growl. He walked towards Kol till his face was inches from Kol's and moved to grab him. And with inhuman speed Kol grabbed his hand and twisted it around. He slammed Klaus into the wall and looked at me.

"Go," said Kol.

"Let me go," screamed Klaus.

"Caroline, go," yelled Kol. I looked at them and started to laugh. I shook my head and clutched my stomach, struggling to breath. I smiled at them and they frowned at me.

"Kol, put him down. Klaus don't hurt Kol-he was only doing what he thought was right," I said. Kol looked at me and shook his head.

"He'll hurt you," said Kol.

"I would never hurt Caroline," said Klaus. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"It is alright, Kol. I made a promise to you and I never make a promise I can't keep," I said. Kol looked at Klaus and then at me. He released Klaus and came to stand beside me, though I noticed he was also a bit in front of me. I smiled at Kol and looked over at Klaus.

"He isn't going to leave, so best say what you want right now," I said.

"Caroline you can't believe I mean to hurt you. I would never do that," said Klaus.

"I know, but he doesn't. So why don't you prove him wrong? Say what you need to say," I said.

Klaus looked at Kol and I saw something pass over his face. Kol narrowed his eyes and Klaus frowned.

"I'm sorry Kol, but I have to tell her," said Klaus. I looked at Klaus and folded my arms. I watched as Klaus looked from Kol to me to the floor, shifting his feet nervously.

"Caroline my family and I are different from other people," he said.

"Different how?" I asked wondering where this could possibly go.

"We aren't human," he said.

"You aren't human?" I asked.

"We're vampires. We are the Original vampires. The first vampires ever created," he said. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't finished.

"Except I'm only part vampire," said Klaus.

"Your mother was unfaithful," I said.

"Yes, yes she was. She had an affair with a werewolf and got pregnant by him. When we were turned in vampires and I killed for the first time we found out that I was a werewolf. Mother was going to put a curse on me to make my werewolf side dormant but Father forbade her. He thought that I was a monster and that I should remain that way as a remainder to Mother and myself," said Klaus.

"You aren't a monster-don't you ever think that. Promise me right now that you won't think you're a monster," I said.

"But I am. He was right, Caroline," said Klaus.

"He is a rat bastard with a stick up his ass. He has no right to say those things about you. He has no right to put those heinous notions in your head. You aren't a monster, Klaus. And I won't ever let you think that, I won't stand for it," I said. I walked past Kol and up to Klaus. I smiled at him and cupped his face in my hands.

"You are temperamental, stubborn, and sometimes a bit old-fashioned. But you are also charming, caring, and absolutely captivating. When I am with you there is nowhere I would rather be and no one I would rather be with. You make me feel alive and even just thinking about you makes me happy. I have never met someone like you before and I never will again. Just because you're different from other people doesn't make you a monster. It makes you special. And Klaus I will not let you take on the burdens of your mother's sin. She was the one who was unfaithful; she was the one who betrayed your father-not you. So put those horrible thoughts out of your head and stop speaking such nonsense," I said.

"You aren't scared of me?" he asked.

"No. You wouldn't ever hurt me," I said.

"I love you Caroline," he said. I smiled and felt my cheeks flush. I looked up at him and stopped dead. He was looking at me with so much love and warmth I couldn't lie to him. Not when he had been so honest with me, not when he looked at me like that. And not when I felt this way about him.

"I love you too; Klaus which is why I am have to tell you something. Something I don't think you will like," I said. I glanced at Kol, who nodded at me, and I looked back at Klaus.

"You see my family is different as well," I said. He raised an eyebrow and I bit my lip.

"When the war between Gora Dum and Caelum first began we saw that we were weak. Gora Dum had vampires and werewolves on their side-we couldn't stand against that. So the witches of Caelum stole the spell that created vampires and turned my family and I. They wanted us to be able to lead Caelum, to be able to protect Caelum. My sisters and brothers are all now dead and there are only six vampires in Caelum now. My parents are two, I am one, and the other two are the men I refer to as my brothers. They have no blood relation to us, but they are family nonetheless. The last I have no right to tell you of," I said. I looked down at the ground and felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped my face and closed my eyes.

"And now it is my turn to ask if you hate me," I said. Tears began streaming down my cheeks and my eyes burned. I couldn't breathe and I felt weak. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I hated that I had lied to him. I hated that I had ousted my entire family. I felt someone's hand caress my face and force me to look up.

"Caroline, look at me," said Klaus. I shook my head and I heard him chuckle.

"Caroline, please look at me," said Klaus. I opened my eyes and Klaus smiled at me. He wiped the tears of my face with his thumbs. And then he shook his head.

"You are a fool to think that I would ever hate you-that I ever could hate you. So you are a vampire and your family is too. All that means is that now I will get to spend an eternity with you-that I will always get to wake up to your beauty and life and I will always fall asleep beside you every night. I will never have to go a day without you Caroline. I will never have to be without the thing that I love the most in the world. I will get to spend an eternity with you and I could not be happier at that prospect," said Klaus. I smiled at him and leaned against him.

"I couldn't imagine living without you," I said.

"And I you," he said.

"And now we won't have to," I said.

"You never will have to worry, Caroline. I will always be here for you. I will always love you," he said. I heard something shift behind me and turned to see Kol watching us. He smiled at me and then looked at Klaus.

"You knew," said Klaus.

"I tried to compel her not to tell earlier, but it appears my efforts were futile as was my reasoning," he said.

"I take vervain," I said.

"Vervain? Where on earth did you get that?" asked Kol.

"Caelum has fields of vervain. Vervain is sold in every local market and used in most foods in Caelum. It is only natural that I would consume vervain and become immune," I said.

"A clever little thing, you are," said Klaus.

"I've just learned to hide what I am very well," I said.

"How?" asked Klaus.

"Witches. Caelum has thousands of witches and they conceal our existence so long as we don't kill and we take care of the people. That heart beat you hear and the warmth you feel are all just the manifestations of spells," I said.

"Again I say you are a clever little thing," said Klaus.

"No the witches are clever. I'm just resourceful," I said. Klaus smiled at that and then his brow furrowed together. He looked at me and then shook his head.

"Caroline there is more you need to know," said Klaus. I raised an eyebrow and he frowned.

"Elijah didn't just come here to visit. He brought news with him. News that displeased me," said Klaus.

"Which is why you were an ass last night and this morning," I said.

"Caroline," warned Klaus. I held up my hands in mock surrender and he sighed.

"My father is angry. He is angry at me and he is angry at you. He wants his throne back and he wants me dead. And he is willing to go to war for it," said Klaus. I looked up at him and raised my chin. I looked around and saw that Elijah had joined us as well. I glanced at Kol and then back at Elijah. Rebekah soon joined us and I took in the faces of the people who I had grown to care about over such a short period of time. I thought about my family and my friends. I thought about my people and my country. And burning rage built up in me. How dare Mikael bring death and violence upon the people! How dare he strike out against his own family! That insolent little cockroach. I looked back at Klaus and let a malicious smile spread over my face.

"Then he shall have his war. A war he cannot possible win," I said.


	9. Chapter 8

Nicklaus

The doors flew open and I watched as a wild smile spread over Caroline's face. She stood up and ran down to throw her arms around her brothers and the two women with them. She smiled at them and they smiled back at her.

"It's good to see you happy, Blondie. We would have had to kick his ass if we found you otherwise," said the dark haired man.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Damon. I'm glad-I think I would be terribly bored if I didn't have to constantly put up with your antics," she said.

"I'm glad to be of service, Your Majesty," he said. She rolled her eyes and her gaze fell on the blonde man standing beside her. She smiled at him and took his hand. He smiled back at her, but they didn't exchange any words. She looked at the two women who smiled at her and turned back to me.

"Klaus I would like to introduce my brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore as well as Lady Elena Gilbert and Lady Bonnie Bennett," I said. I nodded to them and they smiled back. She glanced at my family and Kol smiled at her.

"I would also like to introduce Klaus' siblings, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah," said Caroline. Elena and Bonnie bowed while her brothers merely looked at them curiously. They glanced at Caroline, who nodded, and smiled at them.

"You keep interesting company," said Damon.

"Now, now Damon why don't we save the judgmental stares and pointless lectures for later? You don't want to ruin a perfectly good reunion do you?" asked Caroline. Damon looked at her and shook his head.

"I see marriage hasn't made you any less bossy," muttered Damon.

"On the contrary I think it has made me bossier, only now most my bossiness is directed at poor Klaus. But then again he does always get rewarded for listening," she said.

"Uh gross I did not want to know that," said Damon. The blonde brother smiled at his brother's reaction and looked up at me. He looked me over and then looked Caroline over. Caroline smiled at him and shook her head, answering some silently asked question. She looked around and her eyes rested on me. I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile. I looked at her family and smiled at them. I got up and walked down to Caroline. I took her hand in mine and smiled.

"If you care to join us a lunch is being served in the rose garden," said Caroline.

"Always the rose garden," muttered Kol. Caroline narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Kol looked back at her, his eyes glittering faintly with amusement, and a smile spread over his face. I shook my head and looked at the party. Caroline looked at them as well and they nodded their consent. We walked out of the room and down the path to the garden. I glanced at Caroline and she looked up me, her eyes showing her unspoken anxieties.

"It's going to be fine," I reassured her.

"I just don't want them to feel obligated to help. They will be putting themselves in grave danger and I don't want them to do it just for me," she said.

"They are your family, Caroline. It isn't wrong for them to want to protect you or be there for you. You know that you would be there for them no matter how dangerous the situation was, so why would you expect anything less from them?" I asked.

"Oh shut up," grumbled Caroline. I smirked and Caroline tried to hide a smile.

"You know I'm right," I said.

"I know and I hate when you're right. You get that infuriating little smirk on your face and your ego becomes even more inflated," she says.

"You wound me," I said putting my hand to my heart in mock pain. She smiled and shook her head. We came to the rose garden and I pulled out Caroline's chair. She sat down and I sat down next to her. Kol sat down on Caroline's other side and everyone else simply took whatever seat was available. Kol glanced at Caroline and smiled. She smiled back and muttered something barely audible to him. He laughed and looked around the table.

"Caroline hasn't told us much about you. I for one would love to know more," said Kol.

"Always so subtle Kol," said Rebekah.

"Says the girl who hasn't even bothered to hide the trail of men leaving her room over the past weeks," said Kol. Rebekah rolled her eye and Elijah shook his head.

"Don't be mean to Rebekah, Kol. She is entitled to sleep with whomever she wants whenever she wants," said Caroline. Kol rolled his eyes and looked around the table.

"I've heard about the adopted brothers a little, but you two ladies are an absolute mystery to me. And I do like a good mystery," he said.

"Kol, they are Caroline's friend and I trust you will treat them with respect," I said.

"It is alright, Your Majesty. We're used to such company-the court is full of obnoxious jackasses with no sense of decorum or decency," said Lady Bonnie. She looked at Kol and narrowed her eyes. A grin spread over Kol's face and he looked at Lady Bonnie with new interest. Lady Bonnie rolled her eyes and started talking to Rebekah. Kol watched them for a moment and I looked at Caroline who looked faintly amused. She glanced at me and shook her head.

"He is in for one hell of a courtship with that one," she muttered low enough so that only I heard. I smiled and looked at Kol who was still watching Lady Bonnie.

"He always did like a challenge," I said. Caroline smirked and shook her head.

"Bonnie isn't like other ladies and I think Kol will soon realize that. He's going to have a hard time even getting her to spare him a smile. And if he tries anything she's more than capable of putting him in his place," she said.

"And who will you support in this courtship?" I asked.

"Bonnie is one of my best friends. If she doesn't want to be with him then I will stand by her. But I won't hesitate to put in a few good words for Kol. He could be good with her," said Caroline. I looked at her and shook my head.

"You're going to try to play matchmaker aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course not. It isn't my fault if they occasionally end up the only ones at breakfast or if my slipper breaks while walking with them in the garden and I have to leave," she said. I chuckled and she smiled warmly up at me.

"I'll expect your support," she said.

"You'll have it, even if it is only because I shall enjoy seeing Kol refused by a woman. That never happens, not to him," I said.

"What are you two talking about? I heard my name," asked Kol.

"You must be imaging things-it wouldn't be the first time," I said. Kol narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"I am still certain that was a grey hair," said Kol.

"You're an immortal vampire who can't age. It is impossible for you to have a grey hair," said Caroline.

"You don't know that for certain," said Kol.

"They're vampires?" asked Damon.

"The Original vampires actually," said Rebekah. The new editions to the party looked at Caroline who shrugged and ate her scone. They looked around at each of us and Kol gave them a wild smile. Lady Bonnie rolled her eyes and Lady Elena merely smiled prettily, too polite to say anything. I looked around the table and then at Caroline. She looked up at me, her eyes showing how worried she actually was, and I moved to put my arm around her. She eased into the embrace and leaned against my chest. I rested my chin against her head and let her feed me pieces of her scone. I felt her brothers watching us and turned to look at them. I narrowed my eyes, daring them to say something, and saw that the blonde one was smiling at us. I looked down at Caroline who seemed happy and then at the blonde brother. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"So let me get this straight. Sitting around this table is four thousand year old vampires just causally sipping tea and eating scones?" asked Damon.

"I happen to be eating a muffin," said Kol. Damon turned to Caroline and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Damon. You're a vampire as well, so don't act so high and mighty" said Caroline.

"I'm not an Original," said Damon.

"And we thank the gods for that every day. I couldn't stand having to spend an eternity with you as one of my brothers," said Kol.

"Touché," said Damon. Caroline rolled her eyes and the blonde brother smiled.

"Don't tell me you're okay with this, Stefan," said Damon turning to the blonde brother.

"I just want Caroline to be happy. And seeing as Caroline seems happy and the Originals haven't done anything to show that they aren't good people then I don't see any reason to get upset," said Stefan. Damon scoffed and folded his arms.

"Don't worry, Damon, we'll take good care of Caroline," said Kol.

"Damon, give them a chance. They are family now," said Caroline. Damon sighed and looked at Caroline.

"For you, Blondie," he said. Caroline smiled at him and Damon flashed her a small smile. Elijah smiled and I saw Rebekah flash Stefan a grateful smile. Kol looked positively animated as he grinned and teased Bonnie.

"I would still like to know more about the two lovely ladies at the table," said Kol. Rebekah narrowed her eyes and Caroline rolled hers.

"I meant the two new lovely ladies," said Kol holding up his hands in surrender. Rebekah muttered something under her breath and Kol smiled at her.

"I've known Bonnie and Elena for years. We have been friends since birth," said Caroline.

"Does that mean?" asked Kol.

"I'm a vampire," said Lady Elena.

"And I'm a witch," said Lady Bonnie.

"I love witches," said Kol. Lady Bonnie glared at him and Lady Elena smiled.

"Did you do the spell on Caroline and her family?" asked Elijah sounding genuinely curious.

"No my grandmother was one of the witches who performed the spell," said Lady Bonnie.

"Bonnie is one of several witches assigned the task of helping our family hide our secret. She is the one who provided the spells that gave me false warmth and a heartbeat," said Caroline.

"And for that I was granted immortality," said Lady Bonnie.

"How exciting! Now we shall true get a chance, Bonnie," said Kol. I chuckled and saw Caroline stifle a smile. Lady Elena looked around and I saw Elijah watched her. I knew what he wanted to ask. But you don't go around asking vampires how they were turned. Most people aren't turn of their own will, so it becomes a rather sensitive subject for most vampires. It used to be for me and my siblings, but we had a thousand years to come to terms with our past. I would never hate my parents for turning us. They only wanted to protect us. I could only ever hate them for what happened afterwards. They cast us off and treated us with contempt. They saw us as abominations and worked to make us aware of that fact every day. Finn was the one who was most hit by their words. He had always been the closest with our mother and seeing her hate him took its toll on him. But he met Sage and had escaped our prison of a home. Mother wasn't nearly as bad as Father though. And Father wasn't nearly as volatile towards my siblings as he was me. And for that I hated him. He had terrorized me and my siblings for years. Luckily I was going to get the chance to end his reign of terror soon. I looked at Caroline and saw that she was watching me. She gave me a reassuring look and I knew she was having the same thoughts as me.

Lady Elena by now had noticed Elijah's inquisitive gaze and cleared her throat. She looked at Caroline and then at Lady Bonnie. Lady Bonnie took her hand and Lady Elena smiled at Elijah.

"Caroline and I had been friends long before the spell for vampirism was performed on her. When she found out the spell was being performed she came to me, worried about what would happen to her after she turned. My parents happened to overhear what she was saying and went to her parents. They begged them to include me in the spell and after consulting the witches they consented. I was turned alongside her family and then hidden away with her. My parents perished in the war and I have remained with Caroline and her family ever since," said Lady Elena looking at Elijah.

"I'm sorry," he said. Lady Elena looked at him and gave him a warm smile which he surprisingly returned. I looked around the table at Caroline's family and was glad. I was glad that she was raised with people who loved her. I was glad that she had people who so clearly loved her who she loved around her. I was glad that they were here now and I knew Caroline was too. I looked at Caroline who smiled at me and then looked around the table.

"So what have the King and Queen been up to since their nuptials?" asked Damon. We exchanged a glance and then looked at my siblings. Rebekah had tensed, Kol had stopped smiling, and all warmth had fled from Elijah's face. Caroline sat up and raised her chin. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She shook her head and I looked around the table.

"We're going to war and we would love for you to join us," I said.


	10. Chapter 9

Caroline

I looked around and Bonnie raised an eyebrow. I moved one of my pawns and Elena sighed.

"Discontented are we?" I asked.

"No no merely pondering something Elijah told me earlier," said Elena.

"Elijah? What did my oh so serious brother-in-law say?" I asked.

"He talked a werewolf named Hayley. I think he is quite in love with her," said Elena.

"And that makes you sigh?" I asked.

"She is in danger, Caroline. She is going to be forced to fight beside the werewolves and go against the man she loves. I merely wish I could help her, but I don't see how I can," said Elena. I looked at her and she moved her bishop. I moved one of my knights and Bonnie shook her head.

"You can't save everyone," she said.

"Bonnie when did you become such a pessimist?" I asked.

"A war is coming and there will be causalities," said Bonnie.

"Elijah is family now, Bonnie. I want to help the girl he loves so that he may be happy," said Elena.

"Why should you help him? Why should we fight beside them? Caroline we should go home and leave this war to the Mikaelsons-we have no part in this," said Bonnie. I narrowed my eyes and I saw that even the ever composed Elena was startled.

"The Mikaelsons are my family now and I will stand beside them. I will not let anyone hurt my family, Bonnie," I said.

"I know. But I can't let them hurt mine," she said.

"Klaus isn't going to hurt Caroline and I don't think the others are either. Stefan was right Bonnie, Caroline is happy and that is what really matters," said Elena.

"I wasn't talking about Caroline or you," said Bonnie in a quiet voice.

"Then who were you talking about?" I asked. Bonnie looked at me and then quickly away.

"After you left I met someone, someone different, someone special and I love him more than I can say. He is going to fight alongside Mikael and I can't go against him," said Bonnie.

"So you want me to abandon my husband? You want to me abandon my new family? You want me to just let them go off to battle against that barbaric monster. Bonnie I won't stop you from leaving, but I don't bother asking if I will join you because I never leave them," I said.

"Monster? You think Mikael is a monster? You should hear some of the things I've heard about your husband, Caroline. But then again why should his crimes faze you," she hissed.

"What is that supposed to me?" I asked.

"Just think about what you are. You aren't natural. You're an abomination and you shouldn't be expected to act like anything else," said Bonnie. I looked at Elena and saw that she was paralyzed with shock.

"The witches were wrong to turn you. And they were wrong to turn the Mikaelsons too. You should let Mikael kill them-the world is better off without them," said Bonnie. I stood up and glared down at Bonnie.

"Get out," I said. She stood up and walked over to me.

"You're just angry because you know what I am saying is true. You know deep down that what you are is wrong and what he is wrong. And I for one won't stand for it any longer," said Bonnie. I saw her brow furrow in concentration and looked at Elena. She looked up at me with watery eyes and Bonnie started to chant. I screamed as pain coursed through me. I collapsed onto the ground and heard the doors to the study slam open. I looked over and watched as the Mikaelsons started to howl in pain, clutching their heads as the pain took them over. I looked up at Bonnie and she glared down at me.

"You deserve to die. And I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve," she said. I growled and forced myself up. She started to chant faster and a new wave of pain hit me, but I ignored it. I looked at Elena and then at the Mikaelsons. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I reached my hand out and Bonnie screamed. I wrapped my hand around her heart and pulled her closer to me.

"I hope the spirits can forgive you your crimes Bonnie because I know I can't," I said. I pulled my hand out, still clutching her heart, and she slumped over. I threw her heart on the ground and felt my eyes water. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I looked at Elena who was staring at Bonnie's heart. She looked up at me and stood up. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned against her shoulder and my eyes began to burn as tears streamed down my face. Bonnie was supposed to be one of my best friends. What had happened to the sweet girl who used to use her magic to make people smile? Where was the girl who had consoled Elena through her affairs with the Donovan boy or Stefan? Where was the girl who had helped plan my wedding? And why did she leave me? Why did she leave us?

I pulled away from Elena and saw that she was staring at Bonnie's body. I looked at her and she glanced at me.

"Who was the man?" I asked.

"There is only one I think he could be. He was a hunter. He had heard a rumor about the royal family and Bonnie was supposed to take care of him before we came here. But apparently she didn't," whispered Elena. I looked down at Bonnie and shook my head.

"Why did she do it?" I asked.

"Who really knows? Bonnie wasn't ever one to open up or share," said Elena.

"I'm sorry. I know you two had gotten closer since I had left," I said. Elena looked up at me and shook her head.

"Don't apologize. Bonnie made her choice and you had to protect your family. I just wish that Bonnie had made a different choice," said Elena. I nodded in agreement and looked over at the Miakelsons who had recovered and were now watching us. I met Klaus' gaze and then looked at Kol who was staring at Bonnie's body.

"We need to get rid of her body," said Klaus. I nodded and looked back at the body.

"I'll take care of it. You two should change," said Elijah. I looked at Elena and saw that her skirts were six inches deep in Bonnie's blood. I looked at my own dress and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned away. Elena turned away as well and we left the room. I took Elena back up to my room and called my maid. She entered, looking at our clothes, and left to draw a bath. She returned with two new dresses and stripped us of ours. I watched her throw them into the fire and walked to the bath. I got in and scrubbed the blood off my hands. I heard Elena getting dressed in the other room and then a door opened. It closed quickly and then I was surrounded with silence. I continued to scrub my skin, trying to rid myself of the image of Bonnie's blood staining my skin. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I got out of the tub once my skin was pink and raw. I walked back into my room and my maid dressed me in a dark green gown. She brushed out my hair and left it hanging around my shoulders. She left the room and I sat at my vanity for a moment. I looked at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes.

"Bonnie was right. I am a monster," I said.

"Don't ever say that Caroline," said Klaus. I turned around and he walked towards me.

"You are not a monster, Caroline," he said.

"I killed my best friend," I said.

"She was going to kill you. It is basic instinct to protect yourself," said Klaus.

"I didn't kill her because she was hurting me. I killed her because she was hurting you. I couldn't watch you in pain. I couldn't let her hurt you," I said quietly. Klaus stilled and I closed my eyes. I put my face in my hands and felt fresh tears well up in my eyes. Klaus knelt down in front of me and pulled my hands away. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him.

"You were protecting your family," he said.

"How does that excuse what I did?" I asked.

"You don't need an excuse, Caroline. I heard every word that witch said. She betrayed you. And you gave her the option to leave-to be safe and she decided to attack you instead. You did what you had to do," said Klaus.

"She was supposed to be my best friend," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. I looked down at the floor and he brushed my tears off my cheeks. He kissed me lightly and I leaned against his chest.

"Have you seen Elena?" I asked.

"She is with Stefan and Damon," said Klaus.

"And how is Kol?" I asked.

"Angry," said Klaus.

"I'm sorry," I said. Klaus pulled away and gave me a puzzled look.

"I killed Bonnie-he liked Bonnie," I said. Klaus smiled and shook his head.

"Love, he isn't mad at you. He's mad at Bonnie," said Klaus.

"But he liked her," I said.

"He loves you, as do Elijah and Rebekah. You're part of our family, Caroline, and we protect one another," said Klaus.

"And what about you? Do you love me?" I asked.

"No, I hate you," deadpanned Klaus. I smacked him on the shoulder and he smirked. He shook his head and his smirk became a smile.

"I love you most of all, Caroline. And I always will," said Klaus.

"Even though I'm a murder," I said.

"Who has the right to cast stones against one who has suffered?" asked Klaus. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily," I said.

"There is nothing to forgive. You fought for your family. You protected your family. Elena understands that. Stefan understands that as does Damon. The only one who doesn't understand is you," said Klaus. I looked away and once again he forced me to look at him. I looked into his eyes and became absolutely enchanted. They were warm and full of love. Klaus pulled me to him and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Caroline a war is coming-and Bonnie was right. There will be causalities and we cannot take personal responsibility for every one of them. You did not force Bonnie to stand against you. This is not your fault-Bonnie had her choice and she choose the man she loves over her family," said Klaus.

"I pray I never have to make that decision. I don't want to hurt my family," I said quietly.

"You will never have to make that decision. We Mikaelsons stay together-give or take a Mikaelson or two," said Klaus.

"And what about my parents? What about my brothers?" I asked.

"Your family is my family. We will protect them. We will defeat Mikael and we will have peace. I promise you," said Klaus.

"You should know better than to make promises you can't keep," I said.

"I never make a promise I can't keep," said Klaus. I looked up at him and he stepped away. He held out his hand and I took it hesitantly. We walked out of the room and we walked down to one of the libraries. We entered the room and Elena sprung up. She walked over to me and looked me over.

"It is going to be alright," she said.

"We're going to get through this, Caroline. I promise you," said Stefan. Damon walked over, handed me a goblet full of blood, and raised his.

"We're in this together Blondie," said Damon.

"We're going to stay and we'll fight with you, Caroline. You're family and family stays together," said Stefan.

"Always and Forever," said Klaus. Rebekah and Elijah looked at him and smiled. They stood up and walked over to us.

"Always and Forever," they repeated. I looked around for Kol and heard him burst through the door at the other end of the room. He was covered in dirt and I knew that he had been burying Bonnie's body for us. I looked at Elijah and he nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"I missed the last stupid pact, your three made. I'm not missing this one-not this time," said Kol. He walked over and looked around at us. His eyes settled on mine and he smiled.

"Always and Forever?" I asked offering him the goblet of blood.

"Always and Forever," he promised. He raised his goblet and I looked up at Klaus. He smiled at me and I cast a look about the room. I would always regret killing Bonnie. She was my friend and she was part of my family. I loved her like a sister. And I always would. But I had to do what I could to protect the people I cared for-no matter what the consequences are.


	11. Chapter 10

Esther

I opened my eyes and a smile slowly crawled over my face. I turned away from my fire and waved my hands. The candles in the room went out and I stood up. I walked out of the room and went down to the library. I pushed open the door and three sets of eyes fell on me. I looked at Lord Lockwood and then at Marcellus.

"Get out," I said. They nodded and left the room. I walked over to Mikael and he raised an eyebrow.

"You seem happy," he said.

"It seems Bonnie played her part well," said Esther.

"So they think she is dead?" he asked.

"Of course, my spell worked and they thought that peasant was Bonnie. They should know better-appearances can be deceiving," I said.

"What else did you see?" asked Mikael.

"Lady Elena, and the two Salvatore princes are joining our children's cause-they joined the children's Always and Forever pact. And the spirits are angry over Bonnie's betrayal of the Forbes," I said.

"Why are they angry about that? The Forbes are vampires," said Mikael studying a made of Gora Dum.

"The Forbes have been working with the witches for centuries. They are allies and some are even friends now," I said.

"Then we will just have to crush them as well as our children," said Mikael. I smiled at Mikael and he looked up at me. He smiled back and came around to me.

"We will rid this world of those disgusting creatures. I promise you," he said.

"I know we will. They will not be able to stop us, not now," I said.

"How is the witch faring?" asked Mikael.

"She is progressing well. She is growing stronger every day. The boy has helped some as well and they will both be useful when the war begins," I said. Mikael smiled and looked over the map.

"I hope they treasure their last days of life because those monsters won't be able to stop what's coming. There will be nowhere for them to hide. They will finally meet Death and the world will have peace. We will have peace," said Mikael.

"Yes, yes we will," I said smiling as I looked at the white oak stakes on the table, five-one for each of my dear children.


	12. Chapter 11

Klaus

I watched Caroline put on her armor and couldn't decide whether to be proud or saddened by the sight. She shouldn't have to go to war. She should be living out her days in eternal bliss. But I find that nothing is as it should be in life. I finished putting on my armor and Caroline looked over at me. She gave me a small smile and walked over to a dingy looking trunk. She pulled out a set of daggers and hid them in her boots. She pulled out a sleek bow and a quiver of black tipped arrows. She pulled out another object-a long thin sword and looked at it for a moment. She closed the drunk and looked at me.

"I doubt you'll need those, love," I said.

"We are leading an army that consist of a few vampires, a couple of werewolves, scores of witches, and legions of humans. And those humans are blissfully unaware of what we are at the current moment, so we must appear to use their conventional methods of war," she said. She strapped the bow and quiver to her back and tossed me the sword. I raised an eyebrow and pulled it out of its sheath.

"It's wood," I said.

"It's for killing vampires," she said. I looked at her and she shrugged.

"In Caelum all our weapons are made of wood or are a fusion of wood and metal. A lot of the wood is soaked in vervain and wolfsbane to increase potency. It is a lesson we learned back in the days of war between Gora Dum and Caelum," said Caroline.

"I'm sorry you had to learn that lesson," I said.

"We're all sorry about something," she said. I looked at her and took in the black. She shuffled her feet and I put the sword back in its sheath. I held out my hand and she took it. We walked out of the room and made our way down to the practice field. When we arrived I saw that Elena was adored in armor and glanced at Caroline.

"She doesn't seem like much of a fighter," I said.

"We're all fighters when we have to be. Elena was raised to fight just like I was, the only difference was that no one ever expected her to have to use that knowledge," she said. I looked her over again and saw the bow strapped to her back. I looked around and saw that Kol and Elijah had been given weapons as well. Rebekah had no armor on and had no weapons.

"Rebekah I don't think you will match our human army," I said remembering Caroline's words.

"I'm waiting for Stefan-he is bringing me a weapon and my armor," said Rebekah.

"The poor boy is desperate to impress our dear sister. He insisted that she wear a special type of armor-as if ours weren't good enough for her," said Kol.

"He is giving her armor like ours," said Caroline.

"And what is so special about your armor?" asked Kol.

"It was made with magic," said Elena. Kol looked at her and his eyes studied her armor. He looked at Caroline's and he studied hers as well.

"What kind of magic?" asked Kol.

"A few protections spells, a couple of defensive spells, and a locator spell," said Caroline.

"Well don't the witches just love you," said Kol.

"They protect us, we protect them," she said. She looked out over the practice field and she went to stand beside Elena, who was always wearing black. I walked over to Elijah and Kol, trying to block out what Caroline was saying to Elena.

"They're in mourning," said Elijah.

"Black is not a good color on Caroline," said Kol. Caroline looked over at us and narrowed her eyes.

"I think she heard you," I said with a chuckle.

"Good maybe she will stop wearing that dreadful color. They shouldn't mourn Bonnie-she betrayed them. You shouldn't mourn a traitor," said Kol.

"I thought you liked her," said Elijah.

"I don't like traitors anymore than Nik does," said Kol.

"Let them mourn. She was their friend for many years before she was a traitor," said Elijah. I looked over at them and then looked away. I didn't want to pry.

"Any news?" I asked.

"More witches have joined our side. They are angry with Mother and Bonnie. The witches made it clear that the Forbes were friends. And now that friendship has been threatened and the witches are angry," said Elijah.

"It is fortunate we have Elena and Caroline then," said Rebekah. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"They never would have fought beside us if those two hadn't been threatened by a witch who was working for Mother and Father," said Rebekah.

"They would if I had asked. No one can resist my charm," said Kol. I heard bickering in the background and saw the two Salvatores coming our way. Stefan carried a large bundle in his arms and Damon looked thoroughly amused. Damon walked over to Caroline and Stefan came over to Rebekah. Rebekah smiled warmly at him and they started to talk while Stefan helped put on her armor. I looked at Elijah, who had a small smile on his face, and then at Kol who was grinning from ear to ear. Caroline walked over and smacked him on the stomach.

"Stop staring at them," she said.

"Then who should I stare at? You perhaps?" he asked. Caroline rolled her eyes and Kol's eyes fell on Elena.

"Or maybe you? You are a much lovelier sight than Caroline," he said. Elena blushed and Kol smirked. Caroline turned to me and took my hand.

"Come on, old man. I'll teach you how to use that sword," she said.

"Old man?" I asked.

"You're over a thousand years old-that makes you an old man," she said.

"You're six hundred and nineteen years old. I don't think you should be calling anyone old," I said as I let her drag me onto the practice field. She smiled at me and we came to a stop at the far side of the field.

"I know how to use a sword," I said.

"A magically wood sword?" she asked.

"This has magic too?" I asked.

"All weapons in Caelum do. We are a nation of humans and witches. But do not think that you can go and buy hordes of magical weapons from Caelum. These weapons can only be gifted or passed down to people," she said.

"And what exactly does the magic do for the sword?" I asked.

"It is unbreakable and cursed. Anyone the blade touches will became infected with a rather nasty poison and die a slow, gross, painful death. So no matter whether you got the chance to lop off someone's head or just give them a cut they will die," said Caroline.

"You people of Caelum are very wicked people, aren't you?" I asked.

"We do what we must," she said.

"Are your arrows magic as well?" I asked. She nodded and I shook my head.

"Is there anything that isn't magical about you?" I asked.

"I'm not magical," she said.

"I would have to disagree," I said.

"Ugh, Klaus that is so cheesy. Please at least be clever if you are going to give me a compliment," she said making a face. I laughed and bowed to her.

"Your wish is my command, My Queen," I said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow and she unsheathed my sword. She shoved it into my hand and stepped back.

"Show me how you use a sword," she said. I looked at her and it was my turn to roll my eyes. I looked away from her and keeping a human pace I demonstrated my swordsmanship to a rather unimpressed Caroline.

"You didn't enjoy the show?" I asked.

"I think you are more of a human to human combat kind of guy. This is too subtle for you-you need something a little more gruesome and dramatic," she said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You're a little too cocky for the sword," she said.

"Cocky? Me? Never. I think you are talking about Kol," I said.

"You and Kol are more alike then you know. You have remarkable similar temperaments. You just never get to see it because you two always insist on irritating each other when you are together," she said. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Keep the sword though. I never use it," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I like the distance the bow allows me to have. I don't like watching the life fade from people's eyes. I don't enjoy the kill, Klaus," she said in a quiet voice. I looked at her and sheathed my sword. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bonnie made her choice. You can't keep blaming yourself," I said.

"She was my friend," she said.

"No friend says or does those things to another friend," I said.

"She was just scared for her life and for the life of her love," said Caroline.

"Fear doesn't justify what she did. If she had stood by you and trusted you like you trusted her she and her love would have been safe. They would have gotten to be together," I said.

"I don't think I can forgive myself," she said.

"Caroline we talked about this. You mustn't blame yourself for Bonnie's death. No one else blames you for Bonnie's death. It was entirely of her own doing. She attacked you and you protected yourself and your family," I said.

"I could have knocked her unconscious," said Caroline.

"And she would have just woken up and attacked you again. You did what you had to and if you hadn't of done it I would have. And I would have made death much more agonizing for her. So look on the bright side," I said.

"That is your version of the bright side? Klaus you are mental," she said.

"Are you just now figuring that out?" asked Kol who came swaggering over covered in dirt and grass. I raised an eyebrow and Elena smirked. I let out a laugh and looked at Caroline who was trying to hide a smile for Kol's sake.

"You seem a little rusty," said Damon who had been sparing with Elijah.

"I don't like weapons. I prefer using my hands," said Kol.

"And family trait I think," said Caroline.

"You were rubbish too?" asked Kol.

"According to Caroline," I said.

"Well then it is absolutely true," said Kol. I smiled and looked around at my company. We were joking now, but we wouldn't be soon. Mikael and Esther would make their move soon and we would have to strike back fast. There couldn't be any mistakes because we wouldn't get a second chance. Our enemies would seize the opportunity to annihilate us if we made a mistake. And then if that happened our war would be lost before it had barely begun. I looked at Elijah and saw that his thoughts seemed to reflect my own. I looked around again and Caroline smiled. She shook her head and I knew that she was thinking the same thing as me.

"You'll need to learn to use them. And you'll need to learn fast," said Caroline.

"Damon can teach them," said Elena. Damon looked at us and smiled, clearing relished the thought of getting to watch us struggle.

"We wouldn't be so terrible if you didn't have such strange weapons. Give me a conventional sword and no one within a ten mile radius will have any heads," said Kol.

"Including you," said Elena. Kol looked at her and Elena smiled at him.

"Let's not bicker children. We have work to do," said Caroline. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Care for a partner this time?" she asked.

"If you think you can handle it," I said. She grinned and Damon handed her his sword.


	13. Chapter 12

This chapter is mainly fluff. But I want you to get a little fluff before I make this dark and begin the war.

Caroline

I looked over at the sleeping Klaus and quickly turned away. I slipped out of bed and pulled on my black robe. I walked out of the room and into the hallways. The guards glanced at me and went back to staring at nothing. I walked downstairs and into the castle kitchen. I entered the room and saw a light at the center of the room. I walked towards it and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"No," said Elena. I sat down next her and she poured me a glass of blood. She handed it to me and I took a sip.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Kol's room," said Elena.

"Kol's room?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure he was okay. He liked Bonnie," whispered Elena. I looked down at the table and took a deep breath. I couldn't cry. I couldn't break down. We were at war. My country and my family needs to me to be strong. I need to be done with my tears. I need to bury my grief deep within me and focus on the task at hand. I looked at Elena and sighed. That was easier said than done.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked.

"I was thinking," said Elena.

"About what?" I asked.

"Hayley," said Elena.

"The girl Elijah loves?" I asked.

"Yes. I contacted a witch and am having them look for her. I hope I didn't overstep," said Elena.

"I am sure he will be glad you sent for her. She will be safe here," I said. Elena opened her mouth and then closed it quickly-a little too quickly. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I want him to be happy," she said.

"But?" I asked.

"But I would prefer it if Hayley wasn't the one who made him happy," said Elena. I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing is ever simple for us, is it?" I asked.

"No, no it isn't," she said. She took a sip of her blood and looked at me.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" asked Elena.

"I've been having nightmares ever since Bonnie died and I don't want to wake up Klaus," I said.

"You should tell him. He loves you, Caroline. He would help you," said Elena.

"I know he would try. He has been trying to help me ever since that day, but I don't know if I can be helped. I think I just have to come to terms with this on my own," I said.

"If you need someone to talk to please know that you can always talk to be-even about this," said Elena.

"I know. Thank you Elena," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Just being here, for staying here, for everything I guess," I said.

"You don't have to thank me. You are my family, Caroline. I'm not going to abandon you when you need me the most," she said. I looked at her and smiled. I looked at her for a moment and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"You and Elijah would look good together," I said. She blushed and I laughed. I took a sip of blood and smiled at her.

"I think it is time for you two to spend some time alone," I said.

"We are at war and you want to play matchmaker?" asked Elena.

"Of course, when else would I play matchmaker?" I asked. Elena giggled and I smiled at her.

"Elijah cares about Hayley, not me. And why should he care for me? We have only just met," she said.

"That is nonsense and you know it. It only takes just a single moment to fall for someone. Just a look, a touch, or a word is enough-especially for a vampire. Our emotions are heightened, Elena, not suppressed. It is not ridiculous to assume you could care for one another after only knowing each other for a few days," I said.

"Please Caroline don't do anything. Just let him be happy with Hayley," said Elena.

"Who cares about Hayley?" I asked.

"Just let him be happy with her. I know you too well. I know you will come up with some scheme and try to throw he and I together, so you must promise me right now that you will not do anything," said Elena.

"I promise I won't do anything," I said. Elena nodded and finished her blood. I looked around and saw that the sun was rising. I drank the rest of my blood and stood up.

"I should return to Klaus," I said.

"Remember your promise. You won't do anything. You will focus on the war and leave those two be," said Elena.

"Of course," I said. I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I got back into bed and waited for Klaus to get up. I might have promised Elena I wouldn't do anything, but Klaus never promised Elena he wouldn't do anything. And I knew that if I asked Klaus would do something.

"You know some people consider staring rude," mumbled Klaus.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning, love," he said. I smiled at him and he groaned.

"I know that look. What is it? What do you want?" he asked.

"Who is Hayley?" I asked.

"Hayley? She is a werewolf we knew back home-why?" asked Klaus.

"Is Elijah in love with her?" I asked. Klaus' eyes flew open and looked over at me, a smirk spreading over his face.

"Why are you asking?" he asked.

"Answer my question first," I said.

"Not that I knew of-now tell me why are you asking such questions? Do I have a reason to be jealous?" asked Klaus growing suddenly very serious. I felt him tense and I rolled my eyes.

"Not everything is about you, dear. I want to get Elena and Elijah together," I said.

"We are at war-there are bigger concerns than romance at the moment," said Klaus.

"We aren't at war just yet and with all the death and destruction that will soon surround us don't you think it will be good for them to have someone to depend up-someone who can be a light for them in the darkness?" I asked.

"You are mad, absolutely mad. I have never met someone who is quite as mad as you," said Klaus.

"Does that mean you won't help?" I asked.

"You know I will help. I would help you do anything so long as it made you happy," said Klaus.

"Good because I promised Elena I wouldn't interfere in their love lives," I said.

"So I am playing matchmaker?" he asked. I nodded and smiled up at him. He sighed and I moved to straddle him. He raised an eyebrow and I smiled at him.

"Your completely mad wife would be eternally grateful if you would go along with her harebrained scheme," I said.

"And what will your eternal gratitude get me?" he asked.

"Anything you want. And I do mean anything," I said. I leaned down and gave him a slow passionate kiss. I pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are very manipulative. Luckily I don't mind your methods of manipulation, so I'll go along with your scheme," he said. I smiled at him and gave him another kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer. I snuggled up against him and he smiled at me. I pulled away from him and rested my head on his chest.

"Why would you think Elijah loved Hayley?" asked Klaus.

"Apparently he mentioned her to Elena who got the idea that he was in love with her," I said. Klaus was silent for a moment and then a slow smile spread over his face. He chuckled and looked at me.

"Elena wouldn't happen to be trying to find Hayley would she?" asked Klaus.

"As a matter of fact she is. What is it?" I asked.

"Hayley is the head of a very powerful werewolf family. If we could find her and make an ally out of her it would help our cause quite a bit. I am guessing Elijah thought of her and mentioned her to Elena," said Klaus.

"And Elena being Elena assumed that that meant Elijah cared for her and is now scouring the countryside looking for her," I said.

"Your friend is a very compassionate person," said Klaus.

"Sometimes a little too compassionate," I said.

"I hope this does not change your plans," said Klaus. I glared at him and he chuckled. I smacked his chest and Klaus smirked.

"I want them to be happy, Klaus, and I think that they will make each other happy," I said. Klaus looked at me and stroked my hair. We were silent for a moment and I closed my eyes.

"This sudden wish to get Elena and Elijah together wouldn't have anything to do with Bonnie's death would it?" asked Klaus.

"No," I said.

"So you aren't trying to overcompensate in your friendship with Elena?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"And you aren't trying to get them together so that Elena won't feel the loss of Bonnie and perhaps blame you for it?" asked Klaus.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"You aren't going to lose your friend, Caroline. She isn't going to turn against you like Bonnie did," said Klaus. We were silent again and I tried to ignore his words. But they weren't entirely untrue. I was worried that Elena would hate me for what I did to Bonnie. They had always been close and had grown closer in my absence. And I had taken that friendship away from Elena. How could I not worry she would hate me? And I would spend the rest of my life worrying that she would hate me and trying to make up for it. But I always just wanted her to be happy. Things were going to get very dark and very dreadful very soon and I want her to get to be happy. And Elijah could make her happy. He was polite, handsome, and loyal. He would protect her and love her better than anyone else ever could. He would be good for her and she would be good for him. She could make him happy as well and he deserved to be happy. I knew that he had stood beside Klaus for years and had tried to protect their family from Mikael and his wrath. He had taken the burden of raising his siblings and now was the time for him to think of himself. Though admittedly the brink of war probably isn't the best time to start thinking of yourself only. Klaus was right-I'm probably a bit crazy for even suggesting this. But I think crazy might suit me.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Klaus.

"I think I might actually be mad," I said.

"Then we are a perfect match, since according to you I am mental," he said. I smiled and I knew that he was smiling at me. He rarely did anything besides smile when he looked at me and I know that I rarely did anything besides smile when I looked at him. And I know we must look like fools smiling so much, but I couldn't help it. He makes me happy. And I want him to see that he makes me happy. I interlaced my hand with Klaus' hand and he wrapped his free arm around me. I looked up at him and could have died from happiness because despite all the horrible things that had happened and were going to happen at the end of the day I had Klaus and I knew that I would always have him. And he would always have me. That was what made everything worthwhile for me. I knew that I would get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and no matter how horrible things got he would be there for me. This is what I want for Elena and Elijah. But I didn't just want this for them. I want everyone in my family to be happy. I want everyone to get to live the lives I think they deserve. We wouldn't be able to do that till we had won the war and vanquished the evil bitch and that devil bastard. But that would happen soon enough. For now I would make the most of the few precious moments of peace we had before the war began.


	14. Chapter 13

Klaus

I ran after Caroline, who laughed wild with glee, and we crashed through the throne room. She looked over her shoulder at her and a smile spread over her face. She turned away and ran through the room. I shook my head, but couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. She was out of my sights for a moment, but when I saw her again I found that she had stopped and was looking out the window. She turned to me, her expression serious, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"We have visitors," she said. I walked over to the window and saw a team of carriages rumbling across the bridge to the Isle. I glanced at Caroline and she watched the carriages. I noticed a servant passing by and called out to him. The servant looking scared for a moment till Caroline smiled at him. The servant walked over and I looked at the carriages again.

"Tell my siblings, the Salvatores, and Lady Elena to meet us in the throne room. And then inform the butler-we have guests coming," I said. The servant bowed and I looked at Caroline. We walked back to the throne room, the enchantment of the day broken, and took our places on our thrones. The doors to the throne room opened and Elijah walked in with Lady Elena at his side. Kol pranced into the room behind them and made his way quickly towards us. He walked up the steps of the throne and stood slightly behind Caroline as he always did now. I looked at Elijah and then Rebekah who was talking to the Salvatores in a rather uncharacteristically animated way. She shrugged and Elijah shook his head. I looked at Lady Elena who was looking at Caroline and I saw that she knew nothing. I glanced at Kol, who smirked, and I rolled my eyes. I turned my eyes towards the door and heard the pattering of feet making their way towards us. Everyone in the room tensed and stared at the doors. The doors were thrown open and a group of ragged looking individuals made their way towards us. The leader of the group was a brown haired girl who was rather pregnant and rather angry. She stopped before us and folded her arms.

"What the hell?" he cried. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Caroline who had narrowed her eyes. She studied the girl for a moment and then looked at Elena who looked at Caroline with a startled expression. She glanced at Elijah and I turned my gaze back to the girl. I stared at her for a moment more and then realization came over me.

"Hayley," I said.

"Damn right it's me-now tell me why you dragged my pack and I half way across the country," said Hayley. Silence reigned in the room for a moment and then I felt Caroline shift. She looked down at Hayley, her expression unreadable, and gave her a brief smile.

"How far along you?" she asked looking at Hayley's stomach. Hayley's face became warm and her hand went to her stomach.

"Seven months," she said.

"And the father?" asked Caroline her voice gentle. A tall man with a beard made his way to the front of the group and took Hayley's hand. Caroline stared at them for a moment and then her eyes went to Elena who was staring at Hayley. Her eyes then left Elena and turned to me. I shrugged and looked at Hayley.

"Is anyone going to tell me why we are here?" she asked.

"Please forgive us. We didn't know of your coming and we didn't know of your condition. Why don't you take some refreshment and get some rest. You can join us for dinner and we can explain ourselves in a proper manner," said Caroline. Hayley nodded and Caroline looked at the butler who nodded. He lead them out of the room and closed the doors.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" asked Kol.

"We just received a pregnant werewolf and her pack," said Caroline obviously not pleased.

"Who found Hayley?" asked Elijah. His eyes flinted around the room and landed on Lady Elena. She blushed and looked at Caroline.

"Elena and I had the witches track her down. Elena had told me of your mentioning her and if she is all that Elena has lead me to believe her pack can be of great help to us. I did not know of her condition though," said Caroline. Elijah looked at her for a moment and then at me.

"We do not require further members of our army, but if Hayley joined our cause it could injure Father's standing with the werewolves," said Elijah.

"But the likelihood that she will join us is slim. She is known to be friendly with Lord Lockwood," I said.

"I doubt Lord Lockwood has been much of friend towards them as of recently. Did you see them Klaus? They were ragged, hunger, and tired. They looked like beggars-not close friends and allies of a powerful lord," said Caroline. I looked at where Hayley once stood and shook my head. That wasn't right. Hayley belonged to one of the most powerful werewolf families I know. They were an ancient bloodline. They had lots of descendants, vast wealth, and connections. They shouldn't be in this state. They shouldn't be reduced to such conditions. And in such conditions would it really matter if they sided with us? If they had been reduced to poverty then wouldn't their influence be reduced as well? I looked at Caroline and then Elijah. Caroline frowned and shook her head.

"It does not matter. She is pregnant. She cannot be traveling around at wartime in such a delicate decision. She will stay here," said Caroline.

"Don't you think we should talk about this first?" I asked.

"Do you want to turn away a pregnant werewolf who is supposedly your friend?" asked Caroline. I grumbled and she smirked.

"I thought so," she said.

"If they are staying would it not be to our advantage to find out if she can give us any help?" asked Elijah.

"At the very least she must have some information," said Elena.

"The question is-is any of that information useful?" asked Damon.

"Any information would be useful. But I suspect she has more than just information to give. Her family should not be reduced to such a state-not without something awful happening," I said looking at Elijah. He thought of my words for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"This is certainly not the Crescent clan we once knew," said Elijah.

"Then are they worth our time?" asked Rebekah turning away from her conversation with Stefan.

"They won't be a bother if they stay here during the course of the war or at least until she has her child," said Caroline.

"If it is settled that they shall stay then what will we tell them tonight? They will want a reason for bringing them here," said Elijah.

"We could always tell them it was Damon's idea," said Kol. Damon narrowed his eyes and Kol smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked over at me.

"We could just be honest," she said. Kol scoffed at the idea and Caroline kept her eyes on me.

"We tell them we want their help-whether that be by fighting for us or simply giving us information. And then we extend an invitation for the pack to stay during the duration for her pregnancy-we can't force them to stay," said Caroline. I thought over what she had said for a moment and looked over at her.

"I agree. Elijah?" I asked.

"We should prepare ourselves for an adverse reaction," said Elijah.

"I think we can handle a few homeless werewolves," said Kol.

"The rest of us can, Kol, but I worry that your ego will weigh you down too much for you to fight," said Caroline.

"You think you're hilarious don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," said Caroline. I smiled and Elijah tried to hide a smile at their teasing.

"If you don't mind I would like to know more about why you brought Hayley here," said Elijah.

"I already told you," said Caroline.

"Yes, but I didn't tell Elena very much about Hayley so how did you find out that she could help. And more than that how did you convince a witch to help after what happened with Lady Bennet?" asked Elijah. I tensed at the mention of Bonnie and narrowed my eyes at Elijah. I felt my veins creeping out and Caroline placed her hand in mine. She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"I asked around. And as for the witches in the eyes of Caelum Bonnie was a traitor. She abandoned her sacred duty and what I did to her was justice," said Caroline. Elena looked up at her and Caroline's grip on my head tightened.

"Very well," said Elijah. He glanced at Elena who skillfully diverted her eyes and Elijah's attentions by joining Rebekah in conversing with the Salvatores. Elijah turned his attention back to Caroline who smiled sweetly at him and laughed. She looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to get yourself in all sorts of trouble," I said.

"Then I am quite fortunate to have you to safe me when my mischief catches up with me," she said.

"How are you certain that I will save you?" I asked.

"If he doesn't save you I'll save you," said Kol.

"More than likely you will be in just as much if not more trouble than Caroline is in," said Elijah.

"Then who will save me?" asked Kol smiling.

"You'll have to save yourself," said Rebekah.

"Nonsense I'll save you. That is if I'm not right there beside you getting into trouble," said Caroline.

"Well in that case Nik will save us both," said Kol smiling at me.

"Maybe I'll just leave you behind," I said. Kol clutched his chest and feigned pain.

"You wound me. I thought we were family," said Kol. I rolled my eyes and Kol smirked.

"I'll make him take you, don't worry Kol," said Caroline looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"Really? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"All I have to do is ask," said Caroline.

"You really think that I am that easy?" I asked.

"I know you're that easy," said Caroline smirking at her words. Kol smirked and Elijah frowned in distaste. I looked at Caroline and saw that she was now smiling at me. I looked down at our intertwined hands and then back at Caroline.

"You best watch your words Caroline," I said.

"Or what?" she asked.

"I might have to issue a challenge," I said. Caroline's smile widened and I saw my brothers glance at each other in confusion. I looked at Caroline and smiled at her.

"I don't think that would be wise," said Caroline.

"And why not?" I asked.

"You would most certainly loss," she said.

"I think not," I said. Caroline laughed and shook her head.

"Have you learned nothing? I always win, Klaus," said Caroline.

"Maybe I just let you win," I said. Caroline's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes.

"You better not be," she said.

"You two are absolutely charming. And while I enjoy listening to you two talk about your sex life I think it is time for dinner," said Kol. He turned away from us and walked away-clearly not wanting to hear anymore of our conversation. Elijah quickly moved over to Elena before one of the Salvatores offered her their arm and she blushed. They left the room with Kol and were followed out by Rebekah and the Salvatores. I looked after them and then looked at Caroline.

"I think Stefan fancies Rebekah," said Caroline.

"And who do you fancy?" I asked.

"Kol," she deadpanned. I stopped and looked at her stony face. Her eyes met mine and I watched as her expression became amused.

"Do you even need to ask?" she asked.

"No, but I like hearing you say it," I said.

"I love you," she said. I looked at her and stood up. She took my arm and we walked out of the room. We walked towards the dining room and I knew that soon things would change. Today would be one of the few goods days we would have-a day full of laughter and teasing. I glanced down at Caroline and watched a smile spread over her face. I would make her tell me she loved me every day from now on and I would tell her I loved her every day. I don't want her to forget. I don't want her to be swept up in the darkness and despair that death brings. I want her to be happy-at whatever costs.


	15. Chapter 14

Caroline

It came in the middle of the night. We had all been waiting for the storm to break, but no one had imagined that it would happen this way. I had bolted out of bed and ran towards the screaming-Klaus following behind me. We reached the source of the screaming and I saw the body of a dead girl on the ground. I looked her over and saw the markings all over her skin. I cursed and looked over at Klaus.

"She's cursed," said Klaus.

"We need to move the body. People will panic if they find out," I said.

"We can't touch her though. No one can," said Klaus. I studied the girl's body once more and heard footsteps behind us.

"Who is she?" asked Rebekah.

"A serving girl but Esther has left us a little message on her body," said Klaus. Rebekah walked into the room and peered at the body. A sleepy Stefan followed her in and I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and looked at the girl's body.

"A curse? Mother is feeling sentimental," said Rebekah.

"Be careful not to touch the girl," said Klaus. Stefan kneeled down next to her and studied the markings closely.

"Caroline this is Bonnie's curse," said Stefan. I leaned over and sighed.

"Bonnie's curse?" asked Klaus.

"Most witches in Caelum are well versed in cruses and hexes, but some witches create their own curses. Bonnie was one of those witches," I said.

"Care to tell us what it does, love?" asked Klaus. I looked at Stefan and he frowned. I looked at the girl and shook my head.

"Bonnie's curse leaches into the surrounding environment and poisons it. The earth will slowly wither and the people will become ill. They will start to cough up blood and after a short period of time they will start to bleed out of their ears and eyes-and then they will die. The water will become toxic and the crops will die. Those that don't bleed to death will starve," I said.

"How did Mother get Bonnie's curse?" asked Rebekah.

"If she got a hold of a Bennett Grimoire then she would have the curse," I said.

"Where does Bonnie keep the family Grimoires?" asked Klaus.

"She doesn't-her mother does. And her mother and Bonnie are estranged-we never met her," I said. Stefan stood up and looked at me.

"How long has she been here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Klaus and I heard a scream and came as fast as we could," I said. Stefan nodded and moved to pick up the girl. Rebekah pushed him away and shook his head.

"You can't touch her," she said.

"It's okay. Bonnie's curse doesn't affect the undead," said Stefan. He picked up the girl and sped out of the room to dispose of the body. Rebekah bite her lip and I smiled at her.

"There is no need to worry. Stefan will be fine," I said.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not worried about Stefan-I'm worried about Esther," she snapped leaving the room. I looked at Klaus and walked out of the room. He followed me out and we went back to my room. I got into bed and cuddled up against Klaus. He sighed and I looked up at him.

"Caroline I want you to stay here when we go to war," he said.

"That's not happening," I said.

"I don't want you in danger," he said.

"I am over six hundred years old. I think I can handle myself," I said.

"Caroline please," he said.

"No I'm not staying here. I'm not letting you risk your life while I sit here and do nothing. I'm coming with you and I am going to stand by your side," I said. He started to stroke my hair and I smiled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Caroline. I will do anything I have to to protect you," he said.

"Just like I would do anything to protect you," I said.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm immortal-nothing can kill me," he said.

"I'm not going to underestimate Mikael and Esther," I said. I sat up and looked over at Klaus. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You are the most important thing in my life and no one is going to take you from me," I said. Klaus smiled at me and pulled down on top of him. He brought his lips to mine and I smiled into the kiss. I threaded my hands through the hair and deepened the kiss. I moved to straddle him and pulled at his shirt. He sat up, making sure to keep me on his lap, and I pulled off his shirt. He grabbed my nightgown and moved to pull it over my head. A knock came at the door and Damon walked in. He took in our position and smirked.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"GET OUT," bellow Klaus. Damon snickered and I heard whispers in the hallway. I sighed and looked over at Klaus.

"Come on. We aren't going to have and privacy tonight," I said. I rolled off him and got out of bed. I pulled on my robe and threw Klaus his shirt. He frowned and then looked at me.

"We are finishing this later," he said tossing it aside. We looked at Damon and watched as Elijah and Elena walked into the room accompanied by a disgruntle Rebekah and a stoic Stefan. I looked around and then at Elijah.

"Where is Kol?" I asked.

"I'm right here, darling. No need to worry," said a chipper voice. Kol sauntered in and took a seat next to me. He took in my state and then looked at Klaus who scowled at him.

"I trust Damon interrupted something rather intimate?" he asked.

"Shut up," he hissed. I rolled my eyes and Klaus dragged me over to him so I was leaned against him.

"Why are you interrupting me?" asked Klaus.

"Well if you haven't heard a dead girl was cursed and is going to unleash Hell upon us," said Damon.

"I'm aware of that fact. What I am not aware of is why you are here," he said.

"We must make a plan, Nicklaus. We must decide where we shall go from here," said Elijah.

"The plan is you all leave and we meet again in the morning," snapped Klaus.

"Caroline control your hybrid," said Damon. I raised an eyebrow and Damon held his hands up in surrender.

"Do you know when the curse shall take affect?" asked Elijah.

"A day at the most," said Stefan.

"And it won't end till the witch who cast the curse decides to end it or she dies," I said.

"How bad will it get?" asked Klaus.

"Depends on how long the curse is in place. At the very least hundreds will die," I said.

"And the most?" he asked.

"Everyone," I said. Klaus sighed and leaned his head against mine. Elena shifted uncomfortably and Elijah glanced at her.

"Is there something you would like to share, lovely Elena?" asked Kol.

"We can't just leave the people to die. We have to do something," she said.

"I'm always open to suggestions," muttered Klaus. I elbowed him and he pinched my arm. I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me and Kol rolled his eyes.

"A witch could potentially hold off the effects of the curse," said Elena.

"They couldn't do it for long, not if Esther cast the curse," said Stefan.

"But they could hold it off long enough for us to hunt Esther down and put an end to her," said Elijah.

"The only problem with that little plan is our lovable father," said Kol. I felt Klaus tense and I took his hand in mine. I thought for a moment and looked over at Elijah.

"When the witches did our spell the ingredients they used turned on us. The vervain burned us. The sun burned us. And wood of the silver willow gave us more agony than anything you could imagine. Every spell has a loophole-including the immortality and vampirism spell. The weaknesses you possess Mikael possesses as well," I said. The Mikaelsons exchanged a glanced and looked at the Salvatores. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"They aren't going to say anything," I said.

"The white oak tree," said Elijah.

"But we burned the tree down," said Rebekah. I nodded and sighed. I drummed my fingers against Klaus' arm. I sat up, untangling myself from Klaus' arms, and paced. I looked at Klaus and saw that his mind was a work. I watched him for a minute and glanced at Elena who was tried to avoid eye contact with Elijah. She shrugged and I looked back at Klaus who was now smiling.

"Desiccation," he said.

"We would need a witch and a human heart to stop," said Elijah.

"I can get you a witch," I said.

"We can use a servant for the human aspect," said Klaus.

"We aren't going to force someone to do this. They could die," said Elena.

"Well I don't suppose you have a human who doesn't mind vampires at ready," said Klaus.

"I do," I said. Klaus looked at me and shook his head.

"You can't do that," he said.

"I can ask her," I said.

"And if she says no?" he asked.

"We find someone else," I said.

"Excuse me, but I am having trouble following the flow of this particular conversation. Who exactly are you talking about?" asked Kol.

"My maid, April," I said.

"You feed from her," said Kol.

"When we turned the witches recognized that we needed to learn to control the bloodlust and that the best way to learn control is to face what tempts us. They found humans who would be willing to be feed on and the witches taught us. Ever since then we have always had humans to feed on. They work as our staff, but only for as long as they like. April has been with me for many years now and I know that I can ask her," I said.

"So we desiccate Father and kill Mother. Well aren't we just one big happy family," said Rebekah.

"Father started to the war, sister, we are just finishing it," said Klaus. I looked around the room and Elijah stood up.

"We'll meet again the morning and prepare for the upcoming battle," said Elijah. I nodded and he left the room. Damon looked at us and smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. I don't think you'll be having very much alone time for a while after tonight," he said walking out with Stefan and Rebekah.

"Caroline are you sure about this? I know you and April have grow closer over the years," said Elena.

"I'm certain. We need to put an end to this and if we can avoid the loss of innocent lives then this is the path we must take," I said. Elena nodded and gave me a hug. She smiled at Klaus and left the room. We looked at Kol, who smiled, and shrugged. I smiled back at him and Kol settled into his spot.

"I talked to Hayley today," he said.

"And?" I asked.

"And Hayley is willing to help so long as her child can remain her under our protection. I think we should agree to the terms. The witches can hold Mikael's army at bay with our help, but we need someone to protect the city especially now that a curse is settling over us," said Kol. Klaus looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I thought for a moment and shrugged. He smiled at me and Kol rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell Hayley the good news in the morning," he said. He stood up and left the room. The door closed softly behind him and I looked at Klaus. I walked back over to the bed and crawled in. Klaus walked over and joined me. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

"Are you truly okay with asking April to do this?" he asked.

"I am only asking her, Klaus. She is free to say yes or no if she likes," I said.

"Who could say no to you?" asked Klaus. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked studying my face. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Frankly I would love to just sleep," I said. Klaus smiled and drew me closer. I leaned against his chest and yawned.

"Good night, love," he said.

"Good night, Klaus," I whispered.


	16. Chapter 15

Klaus

We mounted up and I looked around. The army had been assembled surprisingly quickly. But I credit that all to Caroline. She was an absolute terror when she wanted to be. I looked over at her and she raised an eyebrow. She smiled slightly and then turned to Elena was coming along with us. Elijah had protested quite a lot when Elena made her announcement and Kol had barely kept back a smile. Elijah was rather obvious about his feelings for Elena. Everyone seemed to know about them except Elena herself. But luckily she didn't have to notice since Caroline and Kol were determined to get the two together. Elijah ended up conceding when Elena had flashed him that doe eyed look of hers and Rebekah had offered to stay behind to watch over things. Stefan promptly offered to join her as well and at this time Kol's smile surfaced. They were all so obvious and yet thought they were being so sly. It was amusing. Kol rode up next to me and Elijah soon joined us. He looked at Elena and watched as Damon started to talk to Elena. Elena laughed and I saw something akin to jealousy flash in Elijah's eyes. I laughed and he narrowed his eyes.

"This is not a time for laughter, Nicklaus," said Elijah.

"Don't be so serious, Elijah," said Kol. Elijah sighed and I looked at Caroline. She nodded and I nodded to the herald. I nudged my horse and went to go ride beside Caroline. Kol joined me and I watched with a smirk as Elijah, Elena, and Damon rode towards the back of the party. The army started to march behind us and I bristled at the sound of the armor clanking.

"You need to appear calm. Everyone is watching us, Klaus," said Caroline. She gazed at me for a moment and I noticed the steely expression she wore. Her back was straight. Her shoulders were back. And her head was held high. Kol mocked her posture and I smirked. Caroline looked over at Kol and he immediately went back to his more comfortable position. Caroline looked away and Kol smiled. Caroline looked straight ahead and Kol's smile widened.

"You look like a simpleton," said Caroline.

"According to Rebekah I am a simpleton," said Kol. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at me. I held my hands up in surrender and smiled.

"He's your best friend, not mine," said I said.

"He is your brother," said Caroline.

"I can really feel the love right now," said Kol. Caroline looked over at him and Kol smiled at her. Caroline looked at him for a moment more and I knew that she was trying not to smile. We rode along silently for a moment and my eyes constantly searched the surrounding area. I felt as though eyes were watching us from every possible hiding place. I wouldn't put it above Esther and Mikael to ambush us. They would do anything to defeat us. But then again we would do anything to defeat them.

"Don't be so restless. Everything is fine," said Caroline.

"Is there anything I can be?" I asked.

"Calm and collected. We have a plan and you need a level head to enact it," she said.

"If anyone of us is the hothead it isn't me," I muttered. Caroline narrowed her eyes and Kol laughed.

"Says the man who destroyed every piece of furniture we had in our room because the wrong blood was in our pitcher," she said.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you," I said.

"I think having furniture would have made that night perfect," she said.

"I wish you two would have fewer perfect nights. It is quite hard to ignore you two," said Kol. I smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"But then again at least you are quieter than Damon and his companions," said Kol.

"I pity the poor girl who got into bed with him," said Caroline.

"You aren't the only one," said Kol. A momentary silence settled over us and I listened to the world around us. All seemed fine, but I would never underestimate my parents. They were ruthless and brutal when they wanted something. They would stop at nothing to reach their goals and if they could crush a few people on the way to achieving that goal then they were more than happy to. They had always told my siblings and me that we were the monsters, but that is a lie. They are the monsters. Esther made us what we were and Mikael made our lives hell. We didn't ask to be vampires. I didn't ask to be a bastard. My siblings and I had had no control over our lives. And yet we were blamed for every bad thing that happened. It was illogical. We didn't ask for this life-it was forced upon us. But now we have control and my parents will rue their existence. Even if it will only last for a few more moments before I rip out their hearts.

"Is April alright?" I asked.

"Yes," said Caroline slightly tense.

"Are you sure you want to use her?" I asked.

"I don't want to use her. But she is loyal and right now we cannot ask for much more," said Caroline.

"We could always compel someone to do it," said Kol.

"I'm not going to take away someone's free will, especially not when it comes to something as important as this," said Caroline.

"It is just a little spell," said Kol.

"That could kill the human," I said.

"It is just death," said Kol.

"Says the immortal," scoffed Caroline.

"I was just trying to help. I know you and April are close. And I would rather you not lose someone," said Kol. Caroline looked at him and her face softened. She smiled and glanced at the army behind us.

"Qetsiyah is the strongest witch I know. She will not fail-she has never failed," said Caroline. Kol nodded and Caroline looked straight ahead again. Silence settled again and I looked forward as well. The plan was a good one I admit. We were going to commence the battle on the very spot where my family was first turned. Damon was going to lead the men alongside Kol while Elijah, Caroline, April, Elena, and I hunted down my parents with Qetsiyah. Once we found them Elijah and Elena would restrain Mikael while Qetsiyah began to the desiccation spell. Caroline and I were going to take care of Esther. And once that was over we would rejoin the battle and slaughter all those who didn't submit. Mikael's bodies was to be entombed at our castle so that we could ensure that no one ever reawaken him. That was a fact I was loathe to admit was necessary. Anyone could resurrect Mikael if they gave him enough blood. And we couldn't have that. Qetsiyah had promised to do an entombing spell and that had reassured my siblings. But I was going to find a way to rid the world of Mikael permanently. He was too dangerous to keep alive in any way, shape, or form.

"Relax Klaus," said Kol. I shook my thoughts off and realized that I had a deadly grip on my reins. I relaxed them and shook my head.

"I want this over with," I said.

"We can't march an army any faster than this. There are too many people for us to travel quickly, so you will have to be patient," said Caroline.

"Patience is not one of my virtues," I said.

"Don't we all know," said Kol. Caroline attempted to hide a smile and Kol smirked again. I growled at him and Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Stop that, Klaus. We don't want a fight breaking out between you two. How would that look?" she asked.

"Yes, Klaus listen to your mother," mocked Kol. Caroline turned her head and smacked Kol on the shoulder.

"I thought you said no fighting," said Kol.

"You are asking for it. And next time Klaus growls I might just let him pummel you," I said.

"Some friend you are," said Kol.

"I think you have finally worn Caroline down," I said.

"At least I still have my manhood," said Kol.

"When this is done I am going to drown you in a tub of vervain laced water," I snapped.

"I would like to see you try," snorted Kol. I snarled and Kol snickered. Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"You two will never stop will you?" she asked.

"Caroline we are only jesting with one another," said Kol.

"Speak for yourself," I said. Kol rolled his eyes and looked at Caroline.

"You should try to control that temper of his, Caroline," said Kol. Caroline whacked Kol again and he glared at her.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"You are being irritating. Stop it," hissed Caroline. I chuckled and Kol cursed under his breath. We kept riding and the terrain shifted. The forests around us grew sparse and soon we were in an open field. We came to a halt and I looked around.

"This is it," I said. Caroline nodded and signaled for the army to make camp. They halted behind us and began to pitch tents. Elijah, Elena, and Damon road over to us with April and a olive skinned beauty who wore a slightly disgusted expression on her face. The beauty brightened a little as she saw Caroline and Caroline smiled in return.

"Qetsiyah," greeted Caroline.

"Your Majesty," she said bowing her head. I looked at Elijah and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you notice anything?" I asked.

"Nothing unusual. We killed a scout or two that had been following us, but nothing out of the ordinary. I am surprised," said Elijah.

"Mikael is not one to stay hidden for long. Esther must have something planned or else he would be here trying to tear the army apart himself," I said.

"Mother does like her tricks," muttered Kol. I looked over the field and saw Caroline watching Qetsiyah with startling intensity. Qetsiyah held her gaze and suddenly broke the moment with a slight shake of her head.

"I don't sense anyone within a hundred miles. But far in the distance a great mass is moving and will be upon us by midday tomorrow," she said. Caroline looked at me and I tried to give her a reassuring look. She smiled back at me and then back at Qetsiyah.

"Thank you. I had some servants set up a tent for you if you would allow me to show you the way," said Caroline. Qetsiyah nodded and they road off towards a set of tents that were slightly larger than the rest. I looked at Elijah and nodded in their direction.

"Do you trust her?" I asked.

"Qetsiyah has always been loyal to the Forbes. You have no reason to distrust her," said Elena in a fiery tone. I rolled my eyes and looked at Elijah.

"Elena is right. I have heard no bad word about her or from her. For now she has my trust," said Elijah. I nodded and Elena huffed.

"You could have taken my word for it," she said. I looked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You could have taken Caroline's word for it," she said. I raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"We can hear everything you said," said Damon in a short tone.

"I'm not the one talking about your nightly habits," I said. We both looked at Kol who grinned at us wildly and laughed. He winked at Elena, who smiled at him, and Elijah glowered at him. Kol raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"I believe it is time for me to depart. Would you allow me to show you to your tent, April?" he asked. April consented and they left us alone. Damon shifted on his horse.

"I can show you to your tent, Elena," said Damon. Damon made to move and Elijah glared at him.

"I will show Elena to her tent. You can need to go over battle plans with Nicklaus," said Elijah. He looked at Elena, who blushed under his gaze, and raised an eyebrow.

"May I escort you?" asked Elijah.

"Of course," said Elena. They left and Damon rolled his eyes.

"We Mikaelsons are very protective of the ones we love," I said.

"You mean possessive," said Damon.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your words?" I asked.

"I have someone waiting for me back home. Hopefully I'll get to see her again," he said.

"I promise you Damon, you will get to get to see her again. We will defeat my parents," I said in a voice full of conviction. Damon looked at me, his eye critical, and shrugged.

"Let's just hope whatever witch juju your mother has cooked up fails miserably. Maybe then we have a chance," said Damon.


	17. Chapter 16

So I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. I won't be publishing for a little while since I will be out of town on spring break. But I would love for you to comment and reveiw. Post any ideas you have for new stories or ideas you have about this story.

Esther

The carriage rumbled along and I jostled with every movement. I pushed back one of the curtains and checked our progress. I let the curtain drop back down and looked at my companion. She pulled out her fan and started to move it most vigorously. I watched the movement and then looked away.

"Stop that. You seem ridiculous," I snapped. The fanning stopped and I smiled at my companion.

"It is hot, Esther. I wish to fan myself," said my companion.

"You can fan yourself all you want once you are out of my company. Till them you will sit still and act like the lady you are supposed to be," I said. The fan disappeared from sight and I settled into my seat. I watched my companion and saw that she was avoiding eye contact. I smiled at the realization and watched as my companion grew uneasy with my smile.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked.

"No," said my companion looking at me.

"Then why won't you look at me?" I asked.

"I would rather not look at that smug expression on your face. It reminds me of your son," said my companion. I tensed and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't mention him," I hissed.

"Esther, dear do be careful. You're starting to show your emotions," said my companion.

"Silence," I boomed. My companion rolled her eyes and looked at me with bored eyes.

"Must you always be so dramatic? I grow tired of it," said my companion.

"Then it is most fortunate that you shall be out of my company soon," I said.

"That is if your plan works," said my companion.

"It will work. That is unless you are implying that you know something I don't," I hissed. My companion rolled their eyes and looked at me with a bored expression.

"Again with the dramatics, Esther. No I do not know anything you do not know. I am simply not underestimating your children or their friends," said my companion.

"You mean their Caelum companions," I said.

"They will have an army of witches at their disposal-witches who will gladly die for them if they ask it. And supposedly one of the more prominent werewolf packs has joined their cause as well," said my companion.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Unlike you I do not deem myself too good to go amongst the men. They talk, Esther, and they worry. But mostly they hunger for blood," said my companion.

"That is what they shall get, Bonnie," I said with a dark chuckle. A malicious look passed over Bonnie's face and she joined me in my laughter.


	18. Chapter 17

Kol

I stood to the side with Caroline and shifted my feet restlessly. I glanced at Klaus who was watching us with a hint of jealously and felt a ghost of a smile form on my lips.

"Loverboy is watching us. We should make it an entertaining site to see," I said wiggling my eyebrows at Caroline. She smiled and shook her head. She looked up at me and her smile faded.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will be," I said.

"Promise me you will be careful," she said.

"I promise I will be careful," I said. Caroline nodded and suddenly through her arms around me. She hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around me.

"I promise," I whispered to her. She stepped away and I saw that her eyes were watering. I smiled at her and she tried to smile back, but she couldn't.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said in a teasing tone. She gave me one last look and walked over to Klaus. She mounted up beside him and they road off with Elena, Elijah, and their witchy friend in search of my parents. I turned away from them and walked over to where Damon was standing. He nodded to me and watched the men prepare themselves for battle. I looked out over the field and then back to where Caroline had been a moment before.

"She'll be fine," said Damon.

"How can you not be worried? She is your sister," I said knowing that I was worried for Klaus and Elijah. My parents were ruthless and their wasn't anything that they wouldn't do to get their way. I would rather be with them. I could protect them if I was with them. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to rest easily till I knew that my family was safe. But I understand that this army couldn't be lead without a Mikaelson and I was the best option. I shook of my thoughts and looked over at Damon

"She has been training her whole life for this. She is prepared," he said.

"That doesn't mean you don't worry," I said.

"Are you worried?" asked Damon eyeing me.

"I don't underestimate my parents," I said flatly.

"None of us do, Kol. But she is my sister and she will do what she wants. And what she wants is to protect you and your family from your parents. She wants you lot safe. And she won't stop till you are. She will raze the earth and kill anyone who gets in her way to keep you safe. You shouldn't be worried about her. You should be worried about your parents. Caroline is going to make sure that their death's are full of more agony than you can imagine," said Damon a devilish look on his face. I smiled at the thought and walked over to my horse. I mounted up and watched as Damon did the same. We road through the camp, making sure the army was ready, and then made our way to the field. Our soldiers began to fall into line behind us and when the last rank had taken their place an eerie silence fell over the field. I looked around and searched for any sign of an oncoming army. I looked at Damon and he shook his head. I listened closely and then I heard it-the faint stomping of thousands of pairs of feet. I sat up in my saddle and listened as the stomping got louder and louder. I saw Damon bristle and we all waited as the stomping got louder and louder. The sound soon became deafening and an army of armed warriors entered the field directly opposite from us. I looked them over and my eyes settled on the two men out front. I snarled and Damon looked at me.

"Lord Lockwood and Marcellous I gather," he said.

"The ass in the silver armor is Lord Lockwood. The ass in the bronze is Marcellous," I said. Damon looked them over and shook his head.

"Pathetic," he said as he looked at them. Laughter filled his eyes and I knew that for Damon this wasn't just a war-this was sport. He was a predator. He would enjoy every kill he made today. He would relish in the blood and the screams. And I couldn't blame him. Battle was intoxicating. But today was not about getting lost in the rage and bloodlust. It was about making sure that we won this battle so that they would have time to stop my parents. We couldn't lose. They were strong, but they wouldn't survive if Mikael and Esther every met up with their army. Damon could get lost in the heat of battle, but I had to stay focused. Luckily no one makes war like a Mikaelson and my opponents would soon realize that.

I heard a howl and rolled my eyes. I saw Lord Lockwood smirk with satisfaction and I heard Damon chuckle. My horse shifted its stance and I looked at Damon. He nodded and I heard another howl go up. Suddenly they were charging toward us, howling all the way. We remained still and I watched as they picked up momentum. I raised my hand and waited for a moment. The army got closer and closer. I motioned my hand and a parade of arrows was let lose. They flew through the air and hit their targets who began to scream in pain. The archers let lose another wave of arrows and more screams filled the air. The arrows were wooden arrows laced with vervain and wolfsbane-a rather lethal combination. The unaffected ranks of the army continued to make their way towards us and I motioned for the archers to fall back to higher ground. The remainder of the army stepped forward and I could feel the magic humming in the air. The witches began to chant and hundreds of warriors fell to their knees. They gripped their heads and gasped trying to overcome the pain that rippled through them. The witches stepped back, but continued to chant. The unaffected warriors continued to charge and I motioned for our soldiers to prepare themselves. I heard a horn ring out and our army charged forward.

Time seemed to slow down as we crossed the distance between us and our opponents. My eyes locked onto Lord Lockwood and Marcellous. I charged into the oncoming warriors and without thinking began to snap necks and rip out hearts. Blood soaked the ground and formed rivers. Shrieks and squeals of fear rang through the air as our armies met. Damon soon dismounted to fully immerse himself in the battle and bodies began to pile up around us. The witches continued to chant taking down any werewolf or vampire that managed to get through our ranks. The archers continued to shoot arrows. Werewolves began to shift and soon limbs littered the ground. A wolf charged towards me and I grabbed him by his neck. I snapped his neck and suddenly two more wolfs charged me. One aimed for me and the other aimed for my horse. The wolf aimed for my horse sank his teeth into my horses neck and ripped out his throat. My horse stumbled for a moment and then crashed to the ground. I looked around and grabbed the two wolfs. I slammed them together and heard their skulls shatter. I dropped their lifeless bodies on the ground and waded through the mountains of corpses around me. I searched for Lord Lockwood and Marcellous with a vengeance. Once I located them I joined Damon and we fought our way to them. We came to stand before them and I nearly laughed at the arrogant expressions that the two wore. I stepped towards them and then suddenly pain rippled through me. I screamed and fell to the ground. I looked over and saw that Damon had done the same. I looked around and saw Lord Lockwood and Marcellous step aside. A small dark skinned girl in a fine gown stepped forward and my breath caught in my throat.

"Bonnie," I heard Damon whisper. I watched the girl before me and saw the hatred in her eyes. She raised her hands and I saw that she had white oak stakes in her hands. She took another step forward and began to chant. The pain I felt increased and I couldn't keep in my screams. I clawed at my head, wanting to alleviate the aching in my head in any way I could, but I found that nothing I did would give me relief. I looked up at Bonnie and then at Damon. I closed my eyes and tried to summon my strength. I took a deep breath and looked up at Bonnie who was still chanting. She looked down at me and I saw something shift in her expression. Her voice got louder and louder till her chanting was the only thing I heard. She continued to walk towards us and she raised the stakes. I felt the pain stop and watched as Bonnie drove the stakes into Marcellous and Lord Lockwood's hearts. The two men gasped and crumpled to the ground. Marcellous' skin began to shrivel up and Lord Lockwood took on a rather nasty looking yellow color. I looked up at Bonnie and pushed myself up. I helped Damon up and we stared at the girl before us. She smiled at Damon and then studied me carefully. She looked away from us and I realized that she was still chanting. I looked around and saw that all around us Marcellous' vampires and Lord Lockwood's werewolves were experiencing their last moments of life. Thousands of warriors had collapsed in a matter of moments and ended the battle. Our army's loss appeared to be nonexistent.

"How are you alive?" asked Damon.

"We don't have time for that. Your families need my help. I wasn't the only one with white oak stakes," said Bonnie. And then she walked off in the direction that Klaus and Caroline had road off towards. I looked at Damon and saw that his eyes were watering as he watched Bonnie. He looked at me and smiled.

"It seems your mother's juju was a good thing," he said following Bonnie. I watched the pair and then began to follow them as well.


	19. Chapter 18

Caroline

We dismounted in a quiet area of the woods. I tied my horse up and surveyed my companions. I looked away from them and then back in the direction that we had ridden from. By now the fighting should have started. Kol and Damon would be fighting their way through legions of vampires and werewolves. I frowned at the thought and quickly turned away. I walked beside Elena into the forest and tried to listen for Esther or Mikael. I wanted to hear the sound of a heartbeat or light breathing. I needed to know that they were here. Or else we and everyone else were doomed. I looked at Elena and she shook her head slightly. I glanced at Elijah who shook his head as well and then Klaus who wore an angry expression on his face. He looked at me started to shake his head but then suddenly stopped. His eyes narrowed and he took off running. We followed him as fast as we could and heard screams echoing through the air. The battle had begun. We continued to chase after Klaus and I so heard what he had as well. The rapid beating of a human heart. We continued to run and then we all stopped. Time froze for a moment and then I heard a chuckle rise up breaking the peace of the moment.

"You have found us at last," said Esther smiling cruelly at us.

"We were beginning to worry we hadn't made ourselves obvious enough," said Mikael.

"Mother, Father we shall give you this one chance to end this. Stop this foolish war and end the curse," said Elijah. Esther looked at him and laughed.

"Elijah always the diplomat. Elijah the honorable one. Elijah the noble one. But what is noble about you? You are a monster just like your brothers and sisters-just like your friends," she hissed. Elijah's eyes narrowed slightly and I saw Elena bristle. Esther looked from him to Klaus and gave Klaus a nasty look.

"And you-you are the greatest monster of them all. You are a beast and a brute. You are my greatest mistake. But fortunately I shall soon have remedied that mistake," said Esther. She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a white oak stake. My eyes fixated on the stake and I felt the tension in the air rising. Esther twirled the stake around and smiled at us. She started to chant and I screamed. I gripped my head and my legs gave out from under me. I clawed at my head and howled as pain rippled through me. I looked around and saw that all but April and Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah looked at Esther and started to chant as well. Mikael screamed and I saw worry flash across Esther's face. She looked at Qetsiyah who continued to chant and I saw Mikael cough up blood. Esther watched Mikael and her chanting began to fade. I forced myself up and ran to Esther. I gripped her by the throat and her chanting ceased. Elijah and Elena stood up and sped over to Mikael. They slammed him against a tree and Qetsiyah stopped chanting. She turned to April and April nodded. April sat down and Qetsiyah kneeled beside her. She began to chant and Elijah forced his hand inside Mikael and gripped his heart. Qetsiyah began to chant faster and at a louder volume. Her eyes closed and the wind began to whip. Mikael cried out and his skin began to whither. Esther screamed and started to chant as well. My head began to ache and I stumbled away from her. Esther pulled out a white oak stake and gripped me. She placed the stake over my heart and looked at Klaus who was making his way towards us.

"Stop the spell or I will stake her," she snapped. Klaus looked at Elijah and then me. He looked at Mikael and then Esther. He looked at me again and I shook my head. Qetsiyah continued to chant and Mikael made a strange gargling sound. Esther moved the stake closer and suddenly a new voice began to chant. Esther screamed and dropped the stake. I grabbed the stake and moved away from Esther who was writhing in pain on the ground. Footsteps could be heard making their way towards us and I saw Damon and Kol emerge from the woods. They stopped as they took in the sight before their eyes and then they stepped aside. My eyes fell on the witch who was chanting and I froze. Tears pooled in my eyes and my throat dried up.

"Bonnie?" I asked in a shaking voice. The witch looked at me and smiled. She looked back at Esther and then at Klaus. She handed him a white oak stake and looked at Esther. Klaus looked at the stake and then with frightening speed slammed the stake into Esther's heart. Esther screamed and I saw Mikael make some feeble attempt to escape the death grip Elijah and Elena had him in. Klaus moved away from Esther's body and Bonnie continued to chant. We watched as the stake caught fire and soon engulfed Esther's lifeless body in heated flames. Bonnie stopped chanting and within moments Qetsiyah stopped as well. Elijah and Elena stepped away from Mikael, who slumped to the ground and my eyes landed on April's lifeless body. I watched her for a moment and felt tears stream down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and then heard a small gasp. My eyes flew open and I saw the shallow rise and fall of April's chest. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and looked around. My eyes met Klaus' and he smiled at me. I smiled back and then looked at Bonnie.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"Esther kidnapped me and had someone else pretend to be me. She wanted me to fight on her side but I couldn't. I would never betray you. You're my family," said Bonnie. She looked from me and her eyes landed on Elena who was now being shielded by a very skeptical looking Elijah.

"How do we know this isn't another trick?" asked Elijah. Bonnie looked around and then walked towards the dead body of Mikael. She patted him down and pulled out two more white oak stakes. She handed one to Elijah and then one to Klaus.

"Those are the only weapons in the world that can kill you. There were once five, but now there are only those two. I'm telling you this so you will know to trust me. I am giving you those so that you will know to trust me," said Bonnie. Elijah studied the dagger and then looked at his siblings.

"We can end this," he said.

"Once and for all," said Klaus stabbing the stake into Mikael's heart.


	20. Chapter 19

I know this seems to be a rather abrupt ending, but I didn't have much else to add to the story besides a happy ending.

10 Years Later

I ran through the hallway and looked over my shoulder. Kol chased after me and I grinned. I kept running and ran straight into the throne room. A dozen heads looked up and they all grinned. I ran around the table and stopped. Kol stopped at the other end and looked at me with wild eyes.

"You are becoming slow, old man," I said.

"I'm not even using all my speed," said Kol.

"Of course you're not. Bonnie has you on a tight leash nowadays doesn't she?" I asked. Kol looked at me furiously and a chuckle rang through the room.

"Shut up, Klaus. I'm not with Bonnie," shouted Kol.

"Of course you're not," said Klaus looking up from his seat at the table. He looked at me and I smiled. I looked at Kol and gave him a mischievous look.

"Denial doesn't suit you," I said.

"She is with Jeremy-happily with Jeremy. And according to the masses I am having a scandalous affair with you," said Kol. Klaus chuckled and looked at us both.

"I assume that rumor was widely circulated by you two?" he asked. We both gave him a bored look and he smiled. He shook his head and sighed.

"You know most people mature with age, but I do believe you two are only becoming more and more immature," he said. I laughed and shrugged dramatically. I looked over the table and sighed.

"Is Rebekah giving you trouble?" I asked. The men in the room groaned and I saw Klaus' face sour.

"She is persistent. She wants flowers and silks and new chandeliers. It is just a wedding," said Klaus.

"For our wedding my parents build a new temple made of jade and gold," I said.

"Don't tell Rebekah that," shouted Klaus. I laughed and looked over at Kol who was eyeing the guest list.

"Who is this Sophie girl? The name sounds familiar," asked Kol.

"She comes from a powerful line of witches. She is a close friend of Stefan's. Do be careful, Kol. Stefan will kill you if you do anything to her," I said. Kol grinned and I shook my head. I turned to Damon and raised an eyebrow.

"When does Stefan get here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. He is escorted Mother and Father back," he said.

"As well as Katarina," I said. Damon smiled at the name and I shook my head. He was a lovesick fool. But then again we all seemed to be lovesick fool's lately. Elijah and Elena had been married for six years and were nauseatingly perfect for one another. They had moved in three years ago and helped run the day to day operations of the country. They had even adopted an orphan and were raising her as a human till she was old enough to decide whether or not to turn. Bonnie had moved back to Caelum, but visited occasionally. Most the time she was accompanied by Jeremy-a hunter from Caelum who begrudgingly accepted Bonnie's vampire companions. Damon had been going back and forth between Caelum and Gora Dum ever since the day we killed Esther and Mikael. His lady friend Katarina had only just now agreed to move her. She had yet to give into his marriage proposals. Stefan and Rebekah had declared their love for each other while we were away. And since then had been terrorizing Klaus with wedding demands. Hayley had been given birth to her child and had several more over the course of the last decade. We visited them every once in a while. Kol was simply Kol. He had become my closet friend and my confident. He was my partner in crime and together we caused more trouble them anyone thought possible. But he had been growing restless lately. He was watching everyone else settle and I knew he longed for someone of his own.

Klaus and I had been worked together to reign in peace after the war. And now our kingdom was stronger than ever. As were Klaus and I. We had our rough patches just as everyone else did, but in the end he was my forever and I was his. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
